<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alec Lightwood, Man of Fire. by Vicsmi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907652">Alec Lightwood, Man of Fire.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsmi/pseuds/Vicsmi'>Vicsmi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delec and Double Features [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>74th Hunger Games, Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Comeplay, Homophobic Language, M/M, Pain Kink, Painplay, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester, cum kink, young person death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicsmi/pseuds/Vicsmi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The first tribute from district 12, Dean Winchester!” The man exclaimed happily. </p><p>He could feel Max’s hand relax a little, there went 50% of the risk of him being chosen. They had all done the math. The man from Alicante walked over to the bowl again and felt around for a new piece of paper. After what felt like forever, he picked one and walked over to the microphone again where he carefully unfolded the note. </p><p>“And our second tribute from district 12 is… Maxwell Lightwood!” He said just as happily as when he’d called the first tribute’s name. </p><p>Alec froze. He could feel both Max and Jace do the same. This wasn’t happening. No. No! Max! His thoughts were loud but he couldn’t move his mouth. He felt Max let go of his hand and walk slowly towards the stage. Everyone in the crowd parted, making way for the little boy. Before he could even register what he was doing, Alec ran after his little brother, screaming his name.</p><p>“Max! No!” He yelled as the peacekeepers held him back. He was going purely on instinct, he just needed to make sure his brother was safe. Whatever it took.</p><p>“I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!” He yelled, making the whole crowd go deadly silent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Dean Winchester, Alec Lightwood/Dean Winchester, Delec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Delec and Double Features [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The reaping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a part of "Delec and Double Features" which means that the work is basically following the plot of the movie it's based on. There might be a few differences but mostly it is panned out to be The Hunger Games, but with Delec. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> From the Accords of the Treason: </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In penance of their uprising, each of the 12 districts of Idris shall every year offer up two of their citizens between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public “Reaping.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From districts 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 11 the citizens shall be male. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> From districts 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 the citizens shall be female.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Every other year the districts will switch.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> These citizens will be known as the tributes, and when chosen they will be delivered to the custody of Alicante. They will then be transferred to an arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Henceforth and forevermore, this event shall be known as the Hunger Games. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, welcome! Thank you.” The man said with a bright smile, waving to the cheering audience. “Settle down, settle down, you lovely folk!”</p><p> </p><p>The audience quieted down and listened to what the man on stage was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. So today, I have a special treat for you…” He smiled at all the people, enjoying having them on the edge of their seats. “I have a special guest here today. Give it up for none other than Lorenzo Rey!” </p><p> </p><p>The crowd went nuts. They cheered and whistled and shouted as a man with black hair neatly tied in a ponytail walked across the stage and shook the man’s hand. When they took their seats the loud cheers of the audience quieted down a bit. The man spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, Mr. Rey. So I will just dive right in. As your first year as game maker, what are your opinions regarding the Hunger Games?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it is our tradition. Tradition is important. It comes from a painful part of Idris’ history, and at first I think it was a reminder of the terrible uprising and the lives lost that day. It was the way the districts paid for their crimes against Alicante. But now, now it’s more than that. It has helped us heal, as a community. It brings us together.” Mr. Rey told the man. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I agree. Very well spoken. And as your first year as game maker, what personal traits will you bring to the games?” The man asked him, and Mr. Rey smiled knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>“NO! PLEASE! DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME! PLEASE, HELP!” </p><p> </p><p>Alec shot up from bed, rushing into his little brother’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“Max! Shhh, Max it’s okay, you’re okay.” He tried to soothe the boy. “It was just a dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was me, they picked me.” Max cried into his older brother’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>“It was a dream. They’re not going to pick you, Max. This is the first time your name has even been in there, there is no chance they’d pick you.” Alec soothed him, stroking his hair. “Go back to sleep. Shh.” </p><p> </p><p>The little boy reluctantly lay down, tears on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you sing to me?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded and started to sing an old lullaby their father used to sing to him and their sister Izzy when they were Max’s age. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Of Guelder you bind  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> a wreath so fair </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and put it in your hair </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh how you laugh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> at the ivory </em>
</p><p>
  <em> of the moon above the tree” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sang and stayed with him until he could hear the steady heartbeat of his brother slowing down as he fell asleep. Tomorrow was the reaping, they’d both need some rest.</p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>Alec woke up early, the sun wasn’t even up yet. He quickly put on some clothes. He threw on an old leather jacket that despite its holes would keep him warm enough. Thank God it was summer, at least. He quietly snuck out of their little house and headed towards the forest. The sun was beginning to peak up when he walked through town. People were starting to wake and they had already begun their daily chores. Alec was greeted with a few waves, but no smiles. He didn’t take it personally though, no one ever smiled in district 12. </p><p> </p><p>He passed old, rundown houses everywhere he went, the people were in no better condition. Everyone looked like walking skeletons, he thought. That’s starvation for you. When he got to the edge of the town he could see the mine workers, walking in a line towards the mines where they would be stuck for the remainder of the day. That’s where his father had spent his days too, before. </p><p> </p><p>Alec shook it off when he reached the once electrocuted fence. It was long since run down, and conveniently had a hole in it where he could easily squeeze through to get to the forest where the animals were. He ran into the trees and right up to a hollow log where he had hid his homemade bow and arrows. He stalked after a deer around the woods for about an hour before he got a clear shot. He raised his bow and arrow, aimed it carefully, and took a deep breath. Before he could release the arrow however, there was a loud laugh behind him, making both him and the deer very aware of its presence. The deer ran away and Alec turned around with a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“Jace! It’s not funny! I had been following that stupid deer for an hour!” He scolded the blonde man who walked casually up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Take it easy. You’ll find another, I’m sure.” Jace told him encouragingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever… What are you doing out here, anyway?” Alec asked him while putting away his bow. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to see you before the reaping, and I know you well enough to know how you handle stress.” Jace responded. “Come sit with me for a bit, I have something to show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec shrugged and followed the blonde. He and Jace had been best friends all their lives, they met in preschool and practically grew up together since. Jace’s family didn’t care much for him, so Alec and Izzy had always shared what little they had with him. They had stood together at the first reaping, hand in hand, and every other year after that. This would be their last one before they were too old, and they silently prayed that they could leave the square together one last time. Jace sat down in the grass at the edge of the woods and soaked up the newly lit sun. Alec hid away his bow and arrows in the log before following the other man to do the same. They sat like that for a few minutes, trying to get a decent tan.</p><p> </p><p>“What if everybody just stopped watching this year?” Jace thought out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Alec snorted. “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but really. The games are sick, and you know it. Everybody in the districts know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but they’ll keep watching anyway, you know they will.” Alec responded.</p><p> </p><p>Jace nodded sadly. He knew. “Couldn’t we just run away?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, they’d catch us before we’d even make it 10 miles, and then they’d cut out our tongues, sew our mouths together, make us silent brothers…” Alec thought out loud. Jace flinched at his friend’s horrible, but not untrue reflections. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, I just… God I wish it was different, you know?” He said and looked at Alec with sad eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I know…” Alec told his friends sadly. “Hey, what did you want to show me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” The blonde said with a small smile while he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of bread the size of his fist. Alec’s eyes widened in amazement. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God! Where did you get this?!” He exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“At the black market, I traded it for a bird. Here.” He told the raven haired man and proceeded to break the bread in two, handing half of it to Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Thank you.” Alec said and took a big bite of his half and moaned at the taste. Bread really was a luxury in district 12. </p><p> </p><p>“I also got you this.” Jace added and took out a golden brooch in the shape of a bird and fastened it on Alec’s jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“Jace… How much did you trade for this?” Alec asked, feeling himself blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh nothing much, just my name in a couple of extra times.” Jace laughed out. Alec was not amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Jace! Please tell me you’re joking!” Alec yelled, scared out of his mind that his friend would be that stupid.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, I am. I actually got this one for free. I told the old lady at the market that it was for you and she just gave it to me.” Jace said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Jace, how many times is your name in there today?” Alec asked with a serious voice.</p><p> </p><p>“44.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I guess the odds are never in our favour…” Alec said. He looked down at the golden bird. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“The lady told me it was a mockingjay.” Jace explained and corrected it so that it hung straight on Alec’s jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s pretty.” Alec said and looked down at the golden brooch. </p><p> </p><p>“Fits you perfectly then.” Jace told him with a smile as the other man blushed again.</p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>Alec was walking towards the square, Max in hand and his mother and Izzy a few paces behind them. Both him and Max were in their nicest clothes, which wasn’t much but they looked cleaner than many of the others in the district. Max wore a white shirt with thin, blue stripes and Alec wore a pale blue one. Luckily for Max who had inherited the shirt from Alec, it had rarely been used so it still look relatively new. Max’s hair had been combed back by their mother but Alec had refused, much to her dismay. He had just stopped caring about his wild, tousled hair. He’d run his fingers through it to take care of the worst unruly strands but then deemed it good enough. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel his little brother shaking and squeezed his hand in comfort. He was explaining in a low voice about how they were going to register and go to the square, that the drawing of blood from the index finger would hurt just a little bit but that there was nothing to worry about. He told him that they were going to look for Jace and how they would all stand together, holding each other’s hands. It seemed to calm his brother down, just a little bit. Before going to take their place they both hugged their mother and sister tightly and were told that they would be just behind them, waiting for them to come back after the reaping. Max had cried but eventually gone with his brother to find Jace. </p><p> </p><p>“Alec! Max! Over here!” The blonde called out when he saw the Lightwoods. </p><p> </p><p>They quickly found each other and took place amongst all of the other male citizens of district 12 between the ages 12 and 18. There were a lot. Alec pointed this out in an attempt to soothe his younger brother further, and it sort of worked. He didn’t say anything, but he could feel his brother shivering. He squeezed his hand tighter and took Jace’s with the other one. The blonde looked at him and nodded encouragingly. </p><p> </p><p>A man stepped up on the stage of the square. He looked over the solemn faces of the boys and men standing in front of him. Peacekeepers were lining the area, there for their safety. <em> At least that’s what they tell us, they’re really here in case anyone tries to make a run for it… </em> Alec thought bitterly. He looked at the man on the stage. He was clearly from Alicante. He had black and green hair, standing up in spikes on his head. He wore typical Alicante fashion, a yellow suit jacket with green embroilments matching his hair and matching pants. He had heavy makeup, thick, black, eyeliner contrasting a pair of feline eyes. Another trend in Alicante, animal features. He didn’t look bad, Alec thought. He actually looked good, even. He just looked… Out of place here. The man tapped the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, welcome! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!” The man spoke into the mic. </p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes while the man put on the same film as every year. The one who told their history about the uprising. How 13 districts had rebelled against Alicante and how district 13 had fallen, leaving the other 12 to still pay the price of the uprising almost a century later. He hated the games, almost everyone did. He didn’t understand the reasoning behind it, not really. And he hated that phrase. <em> May the odds be ever in your favour. </em> What a bunch of bullshit! He turned his attention back to the stage as the movie ended and the man started speaking again. </p><p> </p><p>“Now the time has come to draw the tributes that will honorably represent district 12 in the annual Hunger Games. Since this is the 74th year, two male tributes shall be chosen from this district.” The man explained as if that wasn’t already crystal clear. </p><p> </p><p>The man walked over to a large bowl filled with names on little pieces of paper. He sucked in a breath and could feel both Max’s and Jace’s hands squeezing his, he squeezed back. The man picked a piece of paper and went back to the microphone. He unfolded the paper and read it aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“The first tribute from district 12, Dean Winchester!” The man exclaimed happily. </p><p> </p><p>The crowd started to move a little up ahead, probably letting the tribute pass to get up on stage. Eventually, the man who had been called was up there beside the man from Alicante. He looked terrified. Alec recognized him, his family owned the only bakery in the district. He’d seen him around a couple of times in school, and then there was that one night… No, Alec pushed that thought away. He could feel Max’s hand relax a little, there went 50% of the risk of him being chosen. They had all done the math. The man from Alicante walked over to the bowl again and felt around for a new piece of paper. After what felt like forever, he picked one and walked over to the microphone again where he carefully unfolded the note. </p><p> </p><p>“And our second tribute from district 12 is… Maxwell Lightwood!” He said just as happily as when he’d called the first tribute’s name. </p><p> </p><p>Alec froze. He could feel both Max and Jace do the same. This wasn’t happening. No. No! Max! His thoughts were loud but he couldn’t move his mouth. He felt Max let go of his hand and walk slowly towards the stage. Everyone in the crowd parted, making way for the little boy. Before he could even register what he was doing, Alec ran after his little brother, screaming his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Max! No!” He yelled as the peacekeepers held him back. He was going purely on instinct, he just needed to make sure his brother was safe. Whatever it took.</p><p> </p><p>“I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!” He yelled, making the whole crowd go deadly silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, come on up then.” The man from Alicante said into the mic. </p><p> </p><p>The peacekeepers let him go and he ran to Max, embracing the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Go find mom and Izzy. I love you.” He said. </p><p> </p><p>Max just screamed his name and refused to let go of him. Before the peacekeepers could cause him any harm Jace was there to carry him away from the scene, Max continuing to scream after his older brother. Alec swallowed hard and walked towards the stage. When he was up there he was gently placed in front of the microphone.</p><p> </p><p>“How exciting, district 12’s very first volunteer! Tell me, what is your name young man?” </p><p> </p><p>“Alexander Lightwood.” Alec answered plainly, he was still in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“Lightwood huh? I’m betting my hat that was your brother, wasn’t it?” The man from Alicante, who wasn’t even wearing a hat, asked happily. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Alec answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well. Let’s hear it for our tributes, Dean Winchester and Alexander Lightwood!” The man exclaimed into the mic while lifting Dean’s and Alec’s hand in each of his own. Instead of the crowd cheering however, they all raised a hand with three fingers to the tributes. A silent prayer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Alicante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec was sitting awkwardly on the train heading for Alicante. He thought about the events of the last hour. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> After being called on stage the man from Alicante, Magnus he had learned, had dragged him and Dean “backstage” and into the train station building where they had been put in a room each. They had 15 minutes to say their goodbyes to their families there before they were to be put on a train and handed over to Alicante.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Max had run into the room and thrown himself into his older brother’s arms and cried. Pleaded for him not to go. But Alec couldn’t give him what he wanted. Not this time. He had told his younger brother how much he loved him, told him not to take extra rations, that Jace would hunt and take care of them and it wasn’t worth putting your name in extra times for. He had also promised him to come back to them alive. A promise he didn’t know of he would keep.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> After saying goodbye to Max he had hugged his sister and told her the same things as Max. He had also told her to take care of Max in case their mom spaced out again like she had when their dad had died. She had promised to keep her brother safe, and he had made the same promise about coming back. After that he had said goodbye to their mother, made it clear he loved her but told her sternly that she was </em> not <em> to space out again. He really hoped it had gone through, she already looked like he was gone. It was eerie.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lastly, after the Lightwoods had left, Jace had come to say goodbye. They had embraced each other for minutes, just standing there. Jace had shed a tear and told Alec how much he loved him. He had said that if anyone from their district would ever be able to win, it would be Alec. If they had a bow he was to use it, because he could hunt. Alec hadn’t shared his doubts. He’d just agreed and kept hugging his best friend. He was scared out of his mind and he needed him close. He even thought for a moment about kissing him, the way he had wanted to a couple of times before, but he decided against it. Things would just get worse for the blonde, even if the feeling was mutual, to have to watch him possibly die just a few days later. No, better spare both of them the heartache.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now he was sitting on the train, taking in his surroundings. He was fiddling with the brooch he had gotten from Jace earlier that day. Everything looked incredibly fancy and over-the-top. There was fruit and pastries and all kinds of edible treats littering a large table in the middle, and there were drinks in every colour imaginable. There was a sweet smell in the air, everything smelled like flowers, even though he could see no plants in the whole car. Everything felt foreign. He was sitting in a plush chair at a smaller table, and the other tribute, Dean, was sitting in the chair beside him, also looking around and taking in the new sensations. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever met him?” Dean asked out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Who? Magnus?” Alec asked in confusion, they literally just met the man.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hodge.” Dean told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. No, not really. I’ve heard about him though. Supposed to be a drunk.” Alec replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I heard that too. But, hey, he’s our mentor. He did win this thing once.” Dean thought aloud. </p><p> </p><p>Alec just snorted and said nothing. Then Magnus came in with another man, who despite his fancy clothes did not look a bit like anyone from Alicante. He actually looked like the drunk uncle at a wedding with an open bar. His blonde hair was unruly and he had a few days worth of stubble. This was Hodge, he assumed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello tributes! I don’t think you’ve been formerly introduced, this is Hodge Starkweather, your mentor.” Magnus said with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you. So when do we start?” Dean asked the drunk looking man. </p><p> </p><p>“Geez, breathe kid. I haven’t even finished my drink.” Hodge scolded. </p><p> </p><p>“Try multitasking. The clock is ticking, we need to know how to survive out there.” Dean shot back, face extremely serious. </p><p> </p><p>Hodge snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m being serious.” Dean said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Well, since you asked. The first thing you need to do is realize that within days, both of you will probably be dead. And there is not one single thing I or anyone else can do about it.” Hodge told him matter-of-factly, sipping on his amber liquid. </p><p> </p><p>“Then why the fuck are you even here?!” Alec burst out, now having had enough of the man.</p><p> </p><p>“The drinks.” Hodge answered and winked at him. </p><p> </p><p>Both Alec and Dean were about to snap back when Magnus stood up, blocking them both from attacking the drunk, useless mentor. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay children, let’s calm down.” He tried to soothe. Needless to say, it didn’t work. Dean huffed out a breath of frustration and left the car. Alec just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. They were doomed. </p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>The morning after when Alec walked out into the dining car the air had shifted completely. Magnus, Dean, and Hodge were sitting by the table, the former fixing his makeup and the two latter eating breakfast. Alec walked over and took a seat. </p><p> </p><p>“No, whatever you do, don’t light a fire.” Hodge was telling Dean who seemed to hang on by every word. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Alec asked, honestly curious. </p><p> </p><p>“Because the others will see it, track you down, and kill you.” Hodge explained while pouring some mysterious liquid, probably alcoholic, into his morning coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“Then how do we stay warm? How do we survive?” Alec asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? Get people to like you.” Hodge answered.</p><p> </p><p>Both Dean and Alec looked at him as though they didn’t understand a word coming out of his mouth. After a while he added;</p><p> </p><p>“When you are out there, something as simple as a bottle of water or some matches can decide if you live or die. And where do you get it? Sponsors. You have to make the sponsors like you. Seeing as the both of you seem to have permanent scowls on your faces, that’s going to be a challenge.” Hodge said, glancing at the two men who indeed were scowling. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not wrong, you know.” Magnus added helpfully, earning a dramatic eye roll from Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that, no problem.” Dean said, putting on a big smile. It was charming and actually looked genuine, making his green eyes light up and the corners wrinkle. </p><p> </p><p>“Now, that’s what I’m talking about!” Magnus exclaimed happily. He then looked out the window. “Oh, we’re here, finish your breakfast and get ready to meet the crowd!” </p><p> </p><p>Dean walked up to the window and looked outside, his face glowing in awe. “It’s beautiful.” He said. “Alec, come look!” </p><p> </p><p>“Alec? I thought your name was Alexander?” Magnus asked Alec with a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“It is, but I prefer Alec.” He explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I like Alexander better. It has a nice roll to it.” Magnus informed him with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>At this point, Dean had been spotted by the crowd outside who were cheering loudly and waving their hands frantically. He stood by the window and gave them all that charming smile and waved back enthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p>“You better step up your game, <em> Alec </em>. That boy sure knows what he’s doing.” Hodge told Alec with a laugh, making Alec scowl even more. </p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>After meeting the crowds Dean and Alec were separated and sent to all sorts of different rooms where he was scrubbed down, waxed, and trimmed. He felt like a dog at the groomers. Now he was sitting on what looked like a hospital bed, waiting for someone named Lucian. A man entered the room, and Alec was shocked to see a man from Alicante dressed so casually. He had plain, black clothes, colourless but stylish, and his hair wasn’t in a crazy colour like everyone else he’d seen so far. The only thing he could see was a faint hint of eyeliner, but nothing too noticeable. </p><p> </p><p>“You are a brave one.” The man told him before even greeting him. “What you did for your brother, that was heartwarming.” He continued at Alec’s questioning look. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Alec answered politely. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Lucian.” The man said, stretching his hand out for Alec to shake, which he did. “I’m afraid we only have a few minutes before you’re off to the chariots.”</p><p> </p><p>“The what?” Alec asked, now clearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Chariots. All districts are put in costumes and sent out on chariots so that the people of Alicante can get a good look at you, including sponsors and President Morgenstern.” Lucian explained, but at Alec’s widened eyes he continued, “Don’t worry. I won’t put either you nor Dean in some ridiculous costume. I want you to make a <em> good </em> first impression. Put these on.” He said and handed Alec some clothes before turning to leave the room.</p><p> </p><p>Alec put on the outfit he’d been given. It was a pair of black, kind of tight pants in a fabric close to leather, and a matching, just as tight jacket. It felt strange to wear it, but he supposed it could have been worse. He just felt a little self conscious about showing off his every curve in the outfit. Lucian walked in again and smiled at his masterpiece. </p><p> </p><p>“Perfect, now just one quick thing before you go out there, I did the same to Dean so that you two will match.” He said while taking out what looked like a buzzing pen of some sorts. When he felt satisfied he rushed Alec out of the room where they met Dean, Magnus, and Hodge waiting by a chariot. Dean looked at Alec’s eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that what he did to me? Now it makes sense.” He thought aloud. </p><p> </p><p>Alec looked Dean over. He had on the same outfit, it was hugging all of the man’s curves in a way he supposed it did on him too. He looked great though, like he was made for that outfit. He then trailed his line of sight to Dean’s face, and that’s when he saw it. The jack in the eyebrow, which evidently, he also had. He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sigh Alexander. You two look great! Very dangerous, that can be a good thing!” Magnus exclaimed happily. “And I do love the outfits Lucian chose!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Magnus.” Lucian said with a smile before turning to the tributes. “Okay, these outfits are special. When you press this button, you will start to burn. It won’t hurt, but there will be flames. Do you understand?” He asked them, handing the little controller to Dean who inspected it. They both nodded and got up on the chariot as a cue sounded, letting them all know it was showtime. </p><p> </p><p>One by one, the chariots rolled out among the stands that were full of people from Alicante. The crowd cheered and waved, as did the tributes from the chariots. All except for a few, including Dean and Alec who stood completely still since the flames had started. Even though they knew it wasn’t real, they were both nervous about being on fire. Alec tried his best not to think about it, and suddenly he felt Dean gripping his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Alec asked in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting us sponsors. Now stop squirming and just take my hand.” Dean shot back.</p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes but complied, Dean seemed to know what he was doing. When they raised their intertwined hands, the crowd went impossibly wilder. They screamed so much in excitement, Alec didn’t think they’d have their voices in the morning. People were throwing down flowers and blew kisses. They absolutely loved this. Dean was right. </p><p> </p><p>When the chariots had formed a semicircle below a large stone balcony they put their hands down and looked up. On the balcony stood the president of Idris, Valentine Morgenstern. He was wearing a white suit with a white rose in his lapel. He looked over the crowds with a stoic face and waved like he was royalty, which in Idris he was. When the crowd had settled down he held a short speech and welcomed this year’s tributes. Alec could have sworn he caught him looking at him a little longer than the other tributes, but he quickly let that thought go. Why would the president do that? He was just another sacrifice from 12.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the presentation to Alicante, Alec and Dean were led up to the penthouse of the tribute’s building. They were still wearing the tight outfits from before, and Alec was getting a little uncomfortable. He was just about to bolt into a bedroom to change when he stepped inside of their temporary apartment, but he stopped dead in his tracks. If he thought the train was fancy and over-the-top, this place was even more so. It was huge, bigger than any building he’d ever seen back home, and the ceilings were so high he wondered if anyone had ever touched them since they were built. When he walked further in there was a large livingroom with floor to ceiling windows and in the center was a group of couches and chairs in a sleek red, all facing towards what he knew was a holographic screen that acted as a television. Along the walls were silent brothers. Citizens from the districts who had broken the law severly and gotten their tongues cut out and mouths sewn together, now working as slaves for the people of Alicante. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also a large dining room with a long table and several bedrooms. There were no names or indications on which was his, so he just stepped into a random one. This bedroom was bigger than his whole house, and the bed was enormous. He could probably fit his whole family in it, including Jace, and still have space to move around in his sleep. After a few minutes of just adjusting to these new surroundings he finally found a closet with a little looser clothes. They were still odd in fabric and colourful, but they were more comfortable. He settled on the most normal clothes he could find, which were a pair of blue jeans and a pale pink henley with see through shoulder patches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still felt a little uncomfortable, but when he stepped out of the room and saw Dean in the hallway he suddenly felt a lot better about his own wardrobe. Dean was wearing a pair of tight, neon green jeans and a gray knitted sweater. Only the middle of the sweater was in shreds, almost like a huge ladder, which ultimately gave a veiled view of Dean’s chest, down to his abs, and all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. He did not look happy about this choice of attire, so Alec didn’t even want to think about what the rest of the clothes in that closet looked like if he had chosen this particular outfit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh.” Dean told him with a scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” Alec said, trying to hold in his laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the first night in the penthouse of the tribute’s building it was time to start training. When they first got to the training area a woman har told them that they were not just there to hone their fighting skills, but survival skills too, since probably half of them would die from natural causes like exposure or dehydration. Since both the trainer here and Hodge had mentioned it it seemed important, so the first thing Alec did was go to that part of the area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He observed the other tributes like he was tracking a prey. It was important to see how good they all were without showing any of his own skills yet. That had to wait until the individual assessments. Those were the ones where you showed some judges what you could do and they gave you a score between 1-12 to show others how lethal you were. The score was also broadcast so that sponsors would know whom to place their bet on. Anything from an 8 and up was good, anything less was mediocre or worse. Alec knew they’d have a bow, so he wasn’t particularly worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On day 1 in the training area the careers were already knit together in a tight group. The careers were the tributes from districts 1 and 2, they were the biggest competition. They always allied themselves and they won almost every year. This year there were two girls from district 1, Ruby and Toni. One was brown haired and doe eyed, the other one an ice cold blonde with beady eyes. They both knew their way around a bow, but the blonde one was the best. From district 2 the two guys were Ketch and Alastair. Ketch threw knives and spears like he was born to do it. Alastair was lethal with a knife or anything sharp, but not for throwing… He seemed like the scariest out of the group, he had a smile that sent chills down Alec’s spine, because it wasn’t a kind smile or a rude one. His smile was psychotic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stayed in the survival skills area and just observed. On day 2 there was a fight between Ketch and some poor boy from district 4. Peacekeepers had to break them apart. Apparently, Ketch thought someone had stolen his knife and blamed the boy. There were only 2 or 3 people who had seen that it was actually a little girl from district 11 who had snatched it when no one was looking and then hid behind some rafters. Alec smiled to himself at her cleverness, but then quickly frowned when he thought about the fact that this little girl couldn’t have been much older than Max… He wondered if this girl had any siblings, and how worried they must be for her. She was here with an older girl who looked like she may put up a decent fight. She was crazy good with a machete and her acrobatic skills were off the charts. Alec paid special attention to her, to see the way she moved, tried to find weaknesses. So far, there were none. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On day 3 he kept an eye on Dean. They hadn’t spoken much since the train, neither were big talkers. He already knew that Dean was strong as hell, but they hadn’t interacted much back home either, so he thought he would see if there were any hidden skills he’d missed. Dean had been in the survival skills area earlier and worked on some camouflage, which was pretty impressive. Now he was climbing up on some monkey bars, his strong arms making it seem almost easy. Although, strength isn’t everything. Dean slipped on one of the bars and fell down to the floor. The tributes from district 1 and 2 stood on the other side of the room, laughing. In any other case Alec wouldn’t care, it’s not like they were friends or anything. But he hated bullies, and these reminded him of the ones at home. He ran over to Dean to help him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” He asked the other man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just hurt my pride.” Dean answered with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looked over to the careers. “I need you to throw something really heavy across the room. Aim for the dickheads.” He told Dean who narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you need to show them who’s boss. They’re laughing at you just like Peter Dunham.” Alec supplied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter Dunham was the bully of the district and had been in the same year as him and Dean. He knew he had teased Dean before about making the cakes at the bakery and always coming to school with flour in his hair or on his clothes. He had teased Alec, Izzy, and Jace too about various things. He really did pick on everyone about everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, I hated Peter Dunham…” Dean muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then proceeded to pick up a nearby weight, it looked really heavy. He took it in one hand and threw it with all his might and it flew across the room, landing at the careers’ feet. They backed up a little, all faces in shock. Serves them right, Alec thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day of the last day of training was over, all that was left was the personal assessment in the morning. Alec, Dean, Hodge, and Magnus were sitting at the table, having a fancy dinner. Dean and Alec were actually talking for once, much to the surprise of Magnus and Hodge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have seen their faces!” Alec said to Hodge, still amused by the fact that Dean had almost hit them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. It wasn’t that great.” Dean added with modesty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you scared the crap out of them.” Magnus added with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he did. I think one of the girls from 1 peed herself a little.” Alec laughed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean snorted but smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, really Dean. You’re crazy strong. I could never do that.” Alec praised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but it doesn’t really matter though, does it?” Dean said with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Magnus asked with furrowed brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I mean is, it doesn’t matter, because I’m not winning the games.” Dean said, smile now completely gone. “I might hang on for a bit, but I’ll never make it till the end.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that? You have as much chance as anyone else.” Alec told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t!” Dean burst out, making the rest of the table go silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it about the careers? Because they are just arrogant pricks. They have nothing on you.” Alec told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s about you.” Dean said in a low voice, the only reason anyone heard it was because of the otherwise eerie silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean about me? I have barely left the survival skills area. How-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not stupid, Alec! Everybody at home knows it too. Do you know what my dad said when we were supposed to say goodbye? When he was supposed to say goodbye to his only son?! He told me that our district would finally have a winner, okay, but it wouldn’t be me!!” Dean burst out angrily. He stared at Alec for a bit, but Alec was tongue tied. He had nothing to say to that. Dean stormed out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec felt guilty. What kind of a father would say that to their own son? Especially if those were potentially the last words ever spoken between them. Alec had seen his father around. He remembered that night. It had been pouring rain and Alec was sitting under a tree, trying to get cover. He hadn’t eaten in days and he had given his last food to Jace, the blonde unknowing of course. He honestly thought that he was going to starve to death that night. But then Dean and his father had walked out of the bakery, and his father had hit him in the head, hard enough to knock him over, then gone inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean had gotten up and grabbed what looked like a burnt loaf. He had split it in two and thrown half to the pigs that were rolling in their pen. He then looked around and looked at Alec under the tree. He glanced over his shoulder and threw the other half of bread in front of Alec and quickly went inside. They hadn’t even spoken, but that bread had saved Alec’s life. He felt grateful, but mostly ashamed. But he had tried to push those memories away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that Dean’s dad wasn’t the nicest, that he hit Dean, pretty openly too. But he never thought a father could be so cruel as to say something like that to his own son. He suddenly understood Dean a little bit better. Why he was so closed off, so shy, didn’t talk so much. He felt sorry for him. Not only because of his crappy dad but because of his terrible fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec was the last one to go in. He had sat in a stuffy waiting room for hours waiting for his turn to do the personal assessment. He was nervous, sure. But he knew what he could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“District 12, Alexander Lightwood!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Called a robotic voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated when people called him Alexander, it felt wrong. He didn’t even know why he’d said it at the reaping. He had no control over his mouth or body when he stepped up on that stage. He’d been frozen in shock. But he had saved Max, and that’s all that counts. He walked into a small training area. There were ropes, knives, bows, spears… He knew what he was there to do. He walked further into the room and saw the judges and the game maker sit up high, in a little alcove filled with food and drinks and plush chairs, just like in the train. He ignored them and went for the bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood in front of the target, drew the arrow back, aimed, took a deep breath, and released. Bullseye. He did the same process with two more arrows. Bullseye every time. He felt very pleased with himself, so he looked up at the judges. They weren’t even watching! No one had noticed three perfect shots in a row. Were they even supposed to give scores if they weren’t watching?! Alec got angry, he could feel the heat in his face. Without thinking he grabbed another arrow, drew it back, and shot it up towards the judges. The people in the alcove fell completely silent as the arrow flew across the space and stuck in the wall next to the game maker’s head. They all looked down at Alec, completely frozen in shock and fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec Lightwood, district 12. Thank you for your time.” He said sarcastically and leaned down in a bow before leaving the room in an angry march. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU SHOT AN ARROW AT THE GAME MAKER’S HEAD?!” Hodge yelled at him angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no, not at it. Next to it.” Alec added helpfully. Dean snickered next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not helpful!” Hodge exclaimed. “Do you know what you just did? You’ll be the first one they’ll kill off in the arena!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what? They send us in there to die anyway! What difference does it make?” Alec shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I for one think it was a marvelous idea.” Magnus added, smiling at Alec. “Serves them right for not watching you properly!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Dean said. “I mean risky, sure. But what if they had given him a bad score just because they weren’t paying attention and he’d lost sponsors </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way instead.” He continued, looking at Hodge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like your logic. Let’s just watch the damn scores!” Hodge huffed out in frustration and took a seat on the couch in front of the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had talked over the first few districts, but Alec snapped up that all of the careers got 9’s and 10’s. Not surprising. There were a few other people he recognized from the training area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Charlie Bradbury, district 5, with a score of 5.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Okay, she poses no threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aline Penhallow, district 11, with a score of 9.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Better keep my eye on her… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Madzie Rouse, district 11, with a score of 7.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was pretty impressive for someone her age.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And now, the last district…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everybody was on the edge of their seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dean Winchester, district 12, with a score of 9.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everybody cheered, Dean looked so relieved. Maybe he got back just a glimmer of hope. Alec smiled and congratulated him. When the man on the TV spoke again they quickly sat down again and listened. Everyone looked worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And last but certainly not least, because come on have you seen the man, he’s like a tree! Ow, sorry. Yes, Alec Lightwood, district 12 with a score of…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alec held his breath. He was glad they had finally started to use his nickname. He could feel everyone tense around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“12!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man on the TV burst out in happiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone started to cheer immediately. Magnus hugged him so tight he couldn’t breathe. Hodge slapped him on the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wrong.” He admitted with a proud smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec grinned in response and looked over to Dean. He had a smile plastered on, but it didn’t look like his usual genuine one. Alec knew what was wrong, he was afraid his father had been right all along. He sat down next to Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you ok?” He asked and put a hand on the other man’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine. Congratulations.” He said with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks… But hey, a 9 is great! And we’re allies, right?” Alec asked with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. District 12 for the win.” Dean said, not enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right.” Alec added, trying to get his smile to rub off on Dean. He was a little successful. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The calm before the storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now the last night before the games started, and it was the night of the interviews with the most famous TV host of Alicante, Crowley. He didn’t have any animal features or crazy hair, but he always wore suits in crazy colours and he had a sense of humour like no one else. He also had a funny accent, which made him even more hilarious to watch or interact with. Hodge and Magnus had prepared them both for their respective interviews, told them what subjects to avoid, what questions would be asked etc. It seemed simple enough. </p><p> </p><p>Lucian had even stopped by with new outfits and to freshen up the jack in their eyebrows. They were both put in red suits, the colour of fire, with an added sparkle of course. They were once again instructed with the special abilities of their suits. They stood back stage and watched the other tributes’ interviews. They were all asked about the same stuff, more or less. Their families, hobbies, love lives. Just what they had been prepared for. This time, Alec was on before Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“Give a warm welcome to Alec Lightwood, one of the men of fire!” Crowley called out and the crowd cheered as Alec walked on stage and shook hands with the TV host. They sat down and the interview started. </p><p> </p><p>“So, Alec, or is it Alexander?” Crowley asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec, please.” He answered politely. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Alec. I think you moved all of Alicante, and all of Idris for that matter, when you became the first <em> ever </em> to volunteer from your district. Tell me, why did you do it?” Crowley asked him expectantly. </p><p> </p><p>“I volunteered in the place of my little brother Max.” Alec said sadly, he missed his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Moving. So moving. Do you have any other siblings?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have a sister, Izzy, she’s one year younger than me.” Alec told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, exciting! I guess we’ll see her at her next year’s reaping then!” Crowley said happily. Alec stiffened, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Next year district 12 had female tributes. He felt his stomach do a flip. </p><p> </p><p>“So moving on, is there a special someone waiting for you at home, perhaps?” Crowley asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Alec thought about Jace, but he wasn’t that type of special person that Crowley meant so he just shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you always have your family! And family is important, am I right?” He asked the crowd who nodded and agreed in cheers. </p><p> </p><p>“So final question, it’s about your outfit. You seem like you’re on fire! Tell me, are you as <em> flaming </em> as you were at the introduction to Alicante?” He asked, and Alec took the hint. He and Dean had been prepared for this cue. </p><p> </p><p>“Actually, both me and Dean are.” He answered and stood up as Dean walked onto stage in a similar red suit. </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, the second tribute from district 12, Dean Winchester!” Crowley introduced him. </p><p> </p><p>Dean smiled charmingly and waved to the crowd before standing beside Alec. With a nod from him they took a pose as if they were about to do the waltz, but instead of dancing they started spinning, making their suits catch on fire. They spun around until the flames spread from their feet and up, leaving them both in coal black suits, with just a shimmer of an orange pulse, making it look like they were wearing burning coal. The crowd went nuts. Crowley looked impressed. He grinned at the boys and then at the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen, Alec Lightwood and Dean Winchester, the men of fire!” He cheered. </p><p> </p><p>Alec shook Crowley’s hand and left the stage, leaving Dean behind him for his interview. Magnus greeted him with a wide smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You were great! Absolutely perfect!” He complimented and gave Alec a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Alec said with a shy smile. That had actually not been that bad. </p><p> </p><p>Both him and Magnus turned to the screen to watch Dean’s interview. He looked really good in that black suit with his usual, charming smile. Crowley had asked about his family and their bakery business and Dean had answered politely and with humour. The crowd was really eating up every word that came out of his mouth. Then Crowley asked him the same question as he had asked everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Dean. Is there a special someone waiting for you back home?” He asked with his typical wiggling of the eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, no. No one at home is waiting for me like that.” Dean said with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! I don’t believe it for a second! Can you believe it?” He asked the crowd in mock shock. “Two of the most handsome men to ever come from the district and they both are single?! Really, there isn't anyone special in your life?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes there is. But he’s not waiting for me at home…  Me and my boyfriend came here together.” Dean said sadly. </p><p> </p><p>The crowd gasped. Crowley dropped his smile and looked at him sympathetically. “That is very unfortunate.” Was all he said. But he had to leave on a happier note. “Well, thank you for your time, Dean. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!” </p><p> </p><p>Dean smiled politely, shook his hand, and walked off the stage, only to be slammed against a wall by a furious Alec. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell, Dean! What did you just do?!” He shouted angrily. Magnus and Hodge rushed over to break them apart. </p><p> </p><p>“I did what I had to do! Alright it was Hodge’s idea!” Dean snapped back. </p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at their mentor angrily. “What?! Why the hell would you tell him to do that? You know what they do to gay people in our district! They get lashes in the square, or worse, they’re killed!” He burst out. “And you!” He turned to Dean. “You just falsely outed me to the entire country! My family saw that!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I outed you, but it wasn’t falsely, now was it?” Dean snapped back, though a little calmer. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alec said in a low voice, dripping with poison. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, take a breather boys.” Magnus intervened. “Yes, you should have been informed Alec, but this is a good thing. Same sex couples are <em> very in </em> in Alicante right now. Dean may have just secured you several sponsors.” He added calmly. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s right. I can spin this. Two lovers who made it work in an old, homophobic district, now faced with the threat of losing each other to the game. This story will sell like ice on a hot summer’s day.” Hodge told them. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about some stupid trend, this is my life! And it was just broadcast over the whole of Idris!” Alec burst out and stormed off. </p><p> </p><p>The other three men gazed after him, one more guilty looking than the other. </p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>Alec tossed and turned in his huge bed. He had been for hours. He couldn’t stop thinking about his dire situation. After thinking about it for several hours, he decided that it wasn’t such a big deal to be outed. The chances of him getting back home to actually deal with the consequences were slim. So he might as well play this stupid game. Dean was attractive after all. He had sharp features, a nice physique, and really pretty eyes. Not the pretty blue and brown of Jace of course, but they were pretty in a different way. They had such an intense green colour, it reminded him of the woods back home. He tossed again and gave up, and decided to get up for a glass of water. He walked out of his room, but before he could get to the kitchen he saw Dean sitting by one of the large windows in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t sleep either?” Alec asked. He startled the other man who jumped slightly and turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not really.” He answered and looked back out the window. </p><p> </p><p>Alec sat down across from him and looked outside. They sat there in silence for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you even gay?” He asked the green eyed man. </p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter?” He answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, kinda does. I don’t want to kiss and pretend to be in love with a straight guy.” Alec muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Hits too close to home?” Dean teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” Alec snapped, but not unkindly. “How did you now, anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>“About Jace? It’s pretty obvious. And I don’t think you’d starve for anyone but your family unless they didn’t mean something special to you.” Dean told him and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Touché.” Alec said, feeling a pang of shame as he thought about that night outside the bakery. Dean had known. ”But you didn’t answer my question.” He added, wanting to change the subject. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. And I am. But I’ve never told anyone, not even my dad.” Dean confided. “So I actually outed myself as well. The terrible thing though, is that it felt good. Like <em> really </em>good. To finally tell the truth, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“I get it. But aren’t you scared of what your dad will do if you come home?” Alec asked carefully. </p><p> </p><p>“Not really. The chances of me coming out of this alive are slim, we’ve been over this. Besides, if I am dying in the games, it feels good to at least die as myself.” Dean told him with a sad look. </p><p> </p><p>Alec hadn’t thought about it that way. But now that he did he actually felt a little relieved. If he was dying, he too would die being truthful to himself and his family, and to Jace. </p><p> </p><p>“Well if anyone of us are going to have a chance of winning we better sell this crazy love story to the sponsors.” Alec said thoughtfully. </p><p> </p><p>“True.” Dean said and suddenly leaned over and kissed him. </p><p> </p><p>He put his hand behind Alec’s head and trailed it down his neck, carding his fingers through his hair. His lips were soft and warm. Alec didn’t move a muscle at first, but after a while he loosened up and allowed Dean to stick his tongue in his mouth, he even kissed back as best as he could. Suddenly, Dean pulled away, but he didn’t move away or remove his hand from Alec’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>“Alec, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Was it bad?” He asked in a low but worried voice. </p><p> </p><p>Alec hadn’t even realized he was crying, but he could now feel the warm and wet tears streaming down his cheeks. </p><p><br/>“No, it’s not that. It’s just… That was my first kiss, and it wasn’t even real.” He said and sniffled. </p><p> </p><p>Dean’s eyes widened. “Oh, no Alec I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” He apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. At least I got kissed before I died.” Alec said in a low voice, the realisation of the situation dawning on him. </p><p> </p><p>Dean leaned in again, and Alec thought he was going to kiss him again, but he just pulled Alec into his chest and hugged him, stroking his back comfortingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Shh. Don’t talk like that. You’re going to be okay.” He told him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Let the Games begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From this chapter and forward there will be graphic scenes of violence and other very adult content. You have been warned! ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hodge was walking with them to the dropship with some last minute advice. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember. Do <em> not </em> run to the cornucopia. No matter if they have a bow or anything else you think you might need. It will be a bloodbath. Just run the other way and find shelter! I’m serious.” He told them and both Dean and Alec nodded. </p><p> </p><p>On the dropship they were injected with trackers. They were sitting side by side, the other tributes filling the two rows of seats. Dean reached for Alec’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Alec looked over at him and Dean gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back. Alec was happy that he had Dean with him, it actually made the games a little less scary. </p><p> </p><p>“Fags.” A low voice whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Alec looked around and saw the girl Ruby smiling at them menacingly while her fellow careers snickered. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mind them. They’re just trying to get into your head.” Dean comforted. </p><p> </p><p>Alec smiled weakly but still felt his stomach drop at that word. </p><p> </p><p>When they finally exited the ship they found themselves outside of a large dome. Alec gazed up at the walls. They were solid, white concrete, so they couldn’t get a sneak peak of the arena. Magnus came up to them and linked arms with Alec and dragged him away towards a separate entrance. </p><p> </p><p>“What about Dean?” Alec asked in slight panic. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucian’s with him. You will be going in separately, and will be rumbled up around the cornucopia, so you won’t know each other’s positions until you’re up there.” Magnus explained. </p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded and let Magnus lead him down some tunnels and into a room that looked like a steel inforged cellar of some sorts. Magnus had Alec change into a pair of military green cargo pants and a black t-shirt. He was also given a black hoodie which he tied around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>“You might want to put that on. It’s not very practical when running for your life and you don’t know what the temperature will be when you get there.” Magnus told him. </p><p> </p><p>Alec took his advice and put the hoodie on. </p><p> </p><p>“A few things before you get in the tube. First, find water. It’s very important, not all arenas have it where you might think. Second, don’t go off the platform until you hear the cannon, there are explosives in the ground and they will blow you to pieces if you’re even one second early. And third…” Magnus told him and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the mockingjay brooch. They’d taken it before his grooming session after the train ride to Alicante. Alec’s eyes filled with unshed tears as Magnus gave it to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Jace…” Alec said in a hoarse voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I snuck it in for you. I know how inseparable you two were.” Magnus said with a wink. If he was talking about the brooch or Jace, Alec didn’t know. He just smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” He said quietly and hugged Magnus. </p><p> </p><p>“No problem. But Alexander, keep it hidden. Not only are personal objects forbidden, you don’t want to blow your story. It might just be what keeps you alive, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded and pinned the brooch to the inside of his hoodie. Then a cue sounded to let him know to get in the tube. Before the glass trapped him Magnus spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t place bets, Alexander. But if I could, I’d bet on you. Now good luck.” He said with a fond smile. </p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded a thank you and prepared himself to be lifted up into the arena. The tube closed and the platform started to rise. He held Magnus’ eyes in his as long as he could, but soon the tube was pitch black. After a few seconds he saw the light. It was blinding. The tube kept rising and soon he could feel fresh air in his lungs and a cold breeze on his face. Then the platform stopped. His eyes adjusted and he could see a big clearing surrounded by a forest. In the middle was the shimmering cornucopia. It was filled with weapons and backpacks and food. There were a few stray backpacks and weapons around the tribute’s platforms as well, but not nearly enough for everyone. </p><p> </p><p>He looked around at the other tributes, most of them were looking around seeming lost, but some were in starting positions, ready to run to the cornucopia as soon as the cannon sounded. Alec was trying to find Dean. It took him a while but then he spotted him about three platforms away, wearing his hoodie tied around his waist. He probably was too stubborn to listen to Lucian if he had been given the same advice. He was gazing intensely at the cornucopia. Alec tried to make eye contact. Dean looked at him. Alec shook his head slightly, he knew what he was thinking. He mouthed ‘no’ and hoped that Dean would stick to their original plan. Dean nodded in confirmation, but the look he had didn’t calm Alec down a bit. Suddenly, a countdown started. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 10 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 9 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 8 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 7 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Dean who didn’t move a muscle. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 6 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 5 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 4 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No… Dean looked ready to pounce at the cornucopia just like the rest of them. Please don’t be stupid… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 2 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 1 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The cannon boomed loudly in the clearing. Tributes flew off their platforms, some running into the woods but the majority ran towards the cornucopia. Alec followed their plan and ran towards the woods, slightly in Dean’s direction. When he got to the edge of the trees he looked over his shoulder, no Dean. Typical! He considered if he should just keep running, but something in the back of his mind told him to find Dean. He sighed heavily, and turned back.</p><p> </p><p>The scene he was met with was one of horror. When Hodge had used the term ‘bloodbath’ he really wasn’t kidding. The careers were at the cornucopia cutting down any tribute in sight. Blood splashed everywhere, bodies littered the ground. He saw Ketch stabbing that poor boy from 4. Then he saw Toni stab another girl right in the eye before slitting her throat. The blood splashed across the blonde’s face and she smiled menacingly. He looked around, but he couldn’t see Dean anywhere. Dread filled him as the thought crossed him that Dean might be one of the dead bodies. He panicked. Dean! Where are you?! He didn’t know if he was screaming out loud or in his head. He felt panic. </p><p> </p><p>Amongst the chaos, someone ran right into him. It was a girl who had blood all over her face and hands, and when they collided she landed on top of him. She placed her hands on his face in an attempt to hold on to something, but all she managed to do was smear blood on his cheeks. She then let out a cough and blood splattered all over his face. Then she stiffened, she was dead. Alec pushed her off of him and got up. That’s when he saw them. Ruby was standing over Dean who shielded himself with a backpack from the huge knife she was trying to stab him with. Alec ran towards them. </p><p> </p><p>Without a second thought, he charged at the girl and tackled her to the ground. She tried to cut him with the knife but he snapped her wrist backwards until it cracked, making her cry out in pain and dropping the knife to the ground. He put his arms around her neck, cutting off her circulation. Suddenly, Dean was there, tearing at his hood. </p><p> </p><p>“Alec, they’re coming! We need to go, now!” He yelled and tried to yank him away. </p><p> </p><p>Alec looked up and saw the other careers running towards them. He let go of the girl and grabbed the knife she’d had and bolted towards the forest, following Dean. They ran for what felt like hours before they were sure they weren’t being followed. Alec looked over his shoulder and collided with another tribute. At first he thought Dean had stopped right in front of him, but when he looked up he saw the redhead from district 5, Charlie. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. She looked over his shoulder and Alec turned around to see what she was looking at. It was Dean who stood with a raised knife. Nobody moved. </p><p> </p><p>“Let her go.” Alec said to Dean who lowered his knife. The redhead took the opportunity to bolt in the opposite direction. Both men sank to the ground to catch a breath. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that?!” Alec yelled at Dean when his lungs didn’t feel like they were going to explode anymore. </p><p> </p><p>“I saw a chance, and I took it. Be glad, now we have weapons.” Dean answered between heavy breaths. </p><p> </p><p>“Idiot.” Alec panted out. </p><p> </p><p>They sat like that for a few minutes until they could breathe normally again. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you hurt?” Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m okay. You?” Alec asked back. </p><p> </p><p>“She got me in the arm, with the knife, but it’s just a scratch. You however look like you took an actual bloodbath.” Dean said with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Not mine. Some girl smeared it on me then spit blood in my face, it was disgusting.” Alec said and cringed at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>“You might want to wash that off soon, that’s how disease spreads.” Dean told him and leaned against a tree. “So what now?” He asked, grabbing for the backpack.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there were cannons. Alec shushed Dean and counted them. 11 dead. Good, that was almost half the tributes. Later tonight the announcement would show which tributes were fallen. </p><p> </p><p>“11, right?” Dean asked and Alec nodded in confirmation. </p><p> </p><p>“We need to find water and shelter.” Alec said and stood up. </p><p> </p><p>“No, just shelter, and tomorrow we can find somewhere to refill this and where you can wash up.” Dean said and took a sip out of a water bottle. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get that?” Alec asked in awe. God, he was thirsty. </p><p> </p><p>“The backpack.” Dean told him and handed Alec the bottle. “There were also some nuts, a rope, and some matches. Totally worth it.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec gulped down some water and scoffed. “Yeah, only ‘cause I saved your ass, otherwise you’d have been just another cannon and the careers would have had more supplies.” Alec teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up. So, shelter? Any ideas?” Dean asked, wetting his sleeve with some water and started dabbing Alec’s face to get out the worst of the blood. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you said we had a rope, right?” Alec asked, looking up at the trees. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what do you want to do? Hang yourself?” Dean asked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. But I’ve got an idea, come on.” He said and helped Dean up from the ground. </p><p> </p><p>After walking around for about an hour, Alec found a tree he deemed good enough. He started climbing it and Dean stared at him in horror. </p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me you’re joking!” He called after Alec who kept climbing. </p><p> </p><p>“No, why? You’re not scared of heights, are you?” He teased. After getting to the first branch he looked down at Dean who stood there, blushing. “You’re kidding?” </p><p> </p><p>“Our district does coal mining, okay! Not tree climbing!” Dean burst out.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but this is our safest bet right now. We can stay hidden in the trees until we figure out our next move.” Alec told him. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not wrong, but what if I fall down while we sleep? My balance isn’t exactly great.” Dean called up to him. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think the rope is for?” Alec said with a smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right. How far up do we have to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“As far as we can, just follow me. You do know how to climb, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just keep climbing I’m right behind you.” Dean called up and started at the trunk. </p><p> </p><p>When they had gotten to a branch that was hidden enough for anyone not to see them from below but still allowed them to see what happened on the ground, Alec helped Dean get comfortable. It was a tight fit despite its width, but they could both sit comfortably if they intertwined a bit. Alec tied the rope to the steady branch and the other end around him and Dean. They were literally tied together now. Dean had swung a leg over Alec’s and Alec had his arm around Dean with him half leaning on his chest. Dean shivered a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you cold?” Alec asked, rubbing his hands over Dean’s bare arms. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m scared of falling down. I do not like this sleeping arrangement.” Dean scolded lightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Just don’t look down, you’ll be fine.” Alec said with a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>The sun was going down, leaving the forest in darkness. They talked a little to pass the time, but they mostly listened after strange sounds. When the sun was fully down and the sky was black, it lit up with a blue screen. At first it was the symbol of Alicante, but then it started showing the faces and districts of all the fallen tributes that had died that day. There were a few faces he recognized. When the boy from 4 was displayed Alec thought about what his face had looked like when Ketch had stabbed him. It sent a chill down his spine. Then he saw the girl who had literally died on top of him. She had been from district 9. He wondered if her family had been watching when she died. Maybe they had thought that he was the one who had killed her? He felt tears burning behind his eyes. They looked at the screen, counting them again. 11 were indeed dead. When the screen went away Dean shivered again. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now you’re cold. Let me help you get your hoodie on.” Alec said and reached for Dean’s hoodie that was still tied around him. Although it had slipped down to his hips and was sort of stuck in the ropes at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay, I’ve got it.” Dean said with slight panic. Alec didn’t react to his tone and reached for the knot of the hoodie, but froze when he accidentally grazed over Dean’s crotch and he… He was… </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry!” Alec burst out, immediately pulling his hand back. He could feel a deep blush in his cheeks and he looked away. </p><p> </p><p>Dean quickly untied his hoodie and managed to somehow throw is over his shoulders. There was an awkward silence before Dean spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a perv or anything… We’re just, so close, and you’re attractive, you have your arm around me, it’s almost like we’re cuddling and…” He started to ramble. </p><p> </p><p>Alec blushed again. Attractive? Him? He looked back at Dean with a shy smile. </p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m attractive?” He asked shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do! You’re my boyfriend!” He said a little loudly, he then whispered in Alec’s ear. “Cameras, one’s right over there.” He glanced up to the left. </p><p> </p><p>Alec’s stomach dropped. So he said it just for the cameras? Yeah, that made sense. Dean leaned over again. </p><p> </p><p>“And you <em> are </em> attractive, otherwise my body wouldn’t react the way it did.” He whispered and kissed Alec on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Alec blushed again. Fake or not, he took the compliment to heart. He looked over at Dean, hazel eyes meeting green ones. Dean cupped his face and leaned in. Alec felt the same soft lips on his, just like the first them they’d kissed back in Alicante. Although, this time he put a little more feeling into it, for the cameras of course. He put his hand on Dean’s waist and kissed him back with tongue this time. After a moment they were full on making out. He almost forgot about the camera that broadcasted their little session for the whole of Idris to see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Close encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jace watched the TV in the Lightwood residence that broadcasted the beginning of the 74th annual Hunger Games. The countdown was starting any minute now and he sat on the couch next to Izzy who were anxiously biting her nails. Max sat at their feet and looked with wide eyes at the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been here every night since the reaping, watching every second of Alec’s journey in Alicante. He’d seen the presentation with the chariots. Alec and Dean were the only ones not in some ridiculous costume. Although his heart skipped a beat when they started burning, but then he’d realized that the flames were fake and part of their attire. The crowd had gone wild. They showed both Alec and Dean in close up, both of their eyebrows had been jacked. He could barely recognize his friend. The black clothes together with his raven hair and sharp eyebrows contrasted his fair skin, making him look edgy. Complemented with his frown and serious eyes he looked dangerous, ready to kill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there had been the showing of scores. There was no footage from the training or the personal assessment, but they’d watched when Crowley had happily announced that Alec had gotten a 12. A 12! Izzy had been beside herself and Jace had cheered in their living room. Almost no one got the highest score, not even the careers had. Jace wondered how he’d managed it, but it didn’t really matter. Alec was good, better than good. Jace actually believed that Alec would be the one to come home this year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was the final interview with Crowley. It had been broadcast live the night before. Jace had watched Alec in a stunning red suit, talking about Max and Izzy. He was a little sad that Alec didn’t mention him, but when Izzy had explained to him and Max that Crowley was asking about a </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had nodded and kept watching. They were going to turn it off after Alec’s interview, but Dean came up on stage with Alec so they kept watching, thinking it might be nice to see someone else from their district as well. When Crowley pushed about Dean’s love life they were all utterly curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really, there isn't anyone special in your life?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley had asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, yes there is. But he’s not waiting for me at home.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dean had answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Jace and Izzy were shocked. He? Was Dean gay? Before Jace could ask Izzy if she knew, Dean kept talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me and my boyfriend came here together.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean had said sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace had stared at the TV, then at Izzy who had a similar expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izzy, did you know?!” Jace burst out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! He never told me!” She exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re just faking it?” Max wondered out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izzy had looked at her little brother with an expression Jace couldn’t read. But he thought about it, of course they were faking it! Alec would have told him, at least about being gay. They were best friends, and he wouldn’t hide something like that, would he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now here they were, waiting for the cannon to signal the start of the games. Maryse, the Lightwoods’ mother, was God knows where. He couldn’t blame her for not wanting to watch. Jace himself was on the edge if his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t run to the middle, please don’t run to the middle…” Jace muttered to himself. Izzy grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cannon sounded and a bunch of tributes ran towards the cornucopia. It was a massacre. Blood splashed everywhere and just two minutes in, the bodies kept piling up. He couldn’t see Alec anywhere, or in any of the shots, so he took that as a good sign. The cameras didn’t really care about those who ran away, not until later at least. After watching a few minutes Jace stood up when he was sure his friend had hauled ass and he felt calmer. He turned around to go get some fresh air when Izzy yelled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ALEC NO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace rushed back to the screen just in time to see Alec pinned beneath a girl, blood all over his face. Then the girl had died and was pushed off. Had he killed her? They watched Alec get up only to tackle one of the careers down onto the ground. What was he thinking?! Then he saw Dean on the ground, Alec had stupidly helped him. Jace cursed under his breath, but he got it. Alec was that kind of person who would always jump in to help, no matter how dangerous. He kept his eyes glued to the screen until it was over. The cannons signaled 11 dead, none of them Alec. Then they started playing some highlights of the day. Some of the “coolest” kills at the massacre, including the girl dying on top of Alec, then some footage of the other tributes and of their hiding places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jace kept watching, hoping to get a glimpse of his friend. That’s when he saw it. It was night time in the arena, so probably not more than a couple of hours before broadcasting. Alec and Dean had managed to climb a tree and tied themselves together so they wouldn’t fall. At first Jace just assumed that they were cramped and forced to hide together. Then Alec had looked at Dean in a way he hadn’t ever seen his friend look at anyone. And then they had kissed. Or well, made out would be a better term for what they were doing. Jace started to rethink the whole ‘faking it’ theory. His stomach flipped and he felt sick. Maybe he wasn’t okay with the whole gay thing? Or maybe that feeling was something else? Maybe it was jealousy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looked around the dark forest. Dean was sleeping against his chest. He was starting to drift off as well until he saw a small pillar of smoke not far away from their tree. Dammit! He carefully nudged Dean to wake up without making too much noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” Dean asked sleepily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean you need to wake up. Something’s happening.” Alec whispered and signalled Dean to be as quiet as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shot up, now fully awake. He spotted the same smoke as Alec had. Rookie mistake. Lighting a fire, especially at night was just a sign that said ‘come kill me.’ Hodge had taught them this. Dean mentally facepalmed. In any other case Dean would have been grumpy that Alec woke him up for something like that, but he understood why. That fire was damn close and soon the careers would be in the area. Better to both be awake and on alert until they knew they were safe again. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream, female, followed by a loud cannon. That marked that half of the tributes were now dead. They listened intensely after the cannon went off. Maybe the careers had gone the other way? That’s when they heard excited voices coming towards them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see her face?! It was hilarious! And then when Alastair took out that knife? Priceless!” A female voice could be heard from right below them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not my best work, but it’ll do for now. I can’t wait to get my hands on those 12’s.” Another voice said, this one male. Probably Alastair, Alec thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, those fags will be the most fun to kill!” Called out another female voice, easily identified as Ruby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t use that word, it sounds filthy.” A fourth voice was heard. Probably Ketch then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Are you one too?” The first female voice, Toni, asked sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck no!” Ketch called out and kissed Toni. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever word you want to use, I can’t wait to see their guts splattered on a tree.” Ruby said maliciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices went further and further away until Dean and Alec were surrounded by silence again. Alec let out a breath of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still think it was a good idea to out us?” He asked with a half nervous smirk.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Happy to be alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mr. Rey, how do you think the games are going so far?” President Morgenstern asked the game maker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite well. We got some really good shots of the cornucopia massacre this year. Lots of blood, that seems to always be appreciated.” Mr. Rey answered him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well. Who do you think are the keyplayers this year?” The president asked while cutting an apple with a small knife, eating it bit by bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little hard to say. Ketch from 2 seems to be doing good, the older girl from 11 seems resourceful. Then there’s Alec-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec Lightwood, yes. A score of 12…” The president said slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir. He certainly earned it.” Mr. Rey said, getting a little nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He shot an arrow at your head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, next to it. He’s got guts.” Mr. Rey corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. Or he’s just dumb. Let me ask you, Mr. Rey, why do you think the point of the games are?” The president asked and looked up at him with a stoic expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To commemorate the uprising, sir?” The game maker answered unsurely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True. But if we wanted to make the districts pay, why not just pick 24 at random at execute them publicly? It would save us money for the games, take up less time, it’d be a lot easier…” The president asked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know sir.” Mr. Rey responded, because he didn’t understand what the president was getting at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we need to give Idris hope. And hope is good, it keeps the balance. But only when in small doses. Do you know what happens when people get too much hope?” He then asked, throwing the eaten apple away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing good I suppose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing good indeed. Too much hope, and there might be a second uprising. And no one want that, am I right?” The president asked the game maker with a pointed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, sir. What do you need me to do?” Mr. Rey asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Contain the hope.” The president told him with a stern look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days had passed in the arena. 2 more had been killed which left Dean, Alec, the four careers, the two tributes from district 11, some boy from district 10, and the girl from district 5. Dean and Alec had kept to the trees, so far successfully hidden from the other tributes. At the moment they were moving around the forest, looking for dinner. Alec had just finished setting up a trap when they heard yelling. Dean looked at him and then towards the sound before diving into some bushes, dragging Alec down with him by his hoodie. He stilled completely and looked between the leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the boy from 10 who had yelled. He ran towards the bush they were hiding in and stopped to look over his shoulder. That was his first mistake. Aline from 11 came running after him from between the trees and the boy took out a weapon, preparing for battle. That was his second mistake. She quickly cut him in the arm so that he dropped his weapon, then she tackled him and straddled him, pinning him to the ground, a machete in her hand ready to kill. Alec and Dean were way too close, Alec was breathing heavily at the scene in front of them so Dean put his hand over his mouth so that Aline wouldn’t hear them. They were close enough to hear her whisper to the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then swung the machete across his throat, making the blood splash through the bushes and across both the hidden boys’ faces. Dean almost whimpered but bit down on his lip so hard it drew blood. If she heard them now, they were both dead. She stood up as the cannon sounded, and looked around after any noise or sight, then bolted to where she had come from. Dean let go of Alec’s mouth and Alec gasped in a deep breath. Dean let out a breath of relief and lay down on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s terrifying.” Dean burst out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Hopefully someone else gets her before we have to. I don’t ever want to be on the other end of that machete.” Alec told him with a shiver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started walking in the opposite direction of where she’d run and found a small lake with a waterfall where they could refill their water. Alec set up some new traps for dinner. So far it had been a diet of bunnies and lizards. While waiting for something to get caught they both felt the need to wash themselves off in the lake. Alec was a little wary to the idea but reluctantly agreed when Dean pointed out that they still had the blood of the boy from 10 on their faces. They could hide behind the waterfall, so they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stripped down to their underwear and hid their clothes behind a rock near them. Alec stepped into the chilly water but suddenly felt such relief to rinse all of the dirt and blood and grime from his body. He saw Dean smiling widely at the feeling of water running down his face. He mischievously splashed some water onto Dean who retaliated with a laugh. God, he hadn’t smiled this much in a long time. It felt good to be able to goof around like this. A full on water war erupted between the two, the sound of the waterfall drowning out the noises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec didn’t know if it was the adrenaline of being alive after what they’d seen in the arena, but he felt a little careless. Nothing really mattered right now. They would probably die soon anyway, so it didn’t matter if he was in his underwear for the whole if Idris to see. His thoughts were interrupted by Dean who tackled him and made him let out a yelp of surprise. He laughed at the other man who was trying to weigh him down by wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist, clinging on like a koala. Suddenly, he felt a familiar feeling low in his belly and immediately blushed, his cheeks burning hot and red. Dean however didn’t let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, poor little Alexander, did I arouse you?” He teased. Alec blushed impossibly deeper. “I love it when I make you blush.” Dean added with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec swallowed hard. He still had his arms around Dean who just smiled at him. Then he teasingly wound his legs tighter around Alec, making their crotches rub against each other. They were both hard. Alec let out a low moan, almost like a growl and Dean shot his eyebrows up in surprise, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Alec, still on an adrenaline high and feeling careless decided to throw all caution out the window. Screw the consequences.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think there are cameras here behind the waterfall?” Alec asked in a low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, why?” Dean asked suspiciously, but smiling nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you care?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell no.” Dean said seductively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all Alec needed to hear before pushing Dean up against the solid rock, attacking his lips with his own. This startled a surprised moan out of Dean, but he went with it, kissing the taller man desperately. He could feel Alec grinding against him, looking for some sort of release. He clutched Alec’s shoulder blades, feeling the muscles move underneath his skin. Suddenly, Alec’s hands were trailing down his body, feeling over his chest and then his stomach. He could feel his abs twitch in anticipation of Alec’s touch. Then he moved his hand lower and stroked over Dean’s erection, and Dean returned the favour. He felt Alec’s own erection pressed tightly against his leg, and Dean being a little braver shoved his hand inside of Alec’s underwear and started jerking him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Dean…” Alec practically growled into his mouth before moving down to place sloppy kisses all over Dean’s throat. Dean moaned in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a noise. It could have been anything, a branch falling, an animal, but knowing where they were they both froze, listening for another sound. They carefully retreated their hands from each other, but Alec still held Dean up towards the rock wall. Dropping him now would make a splash, and they couldn’t risk it despite the waterfall making sounds. A voice from somewhere above them made them tense up, Alec’s fingers digging into Dean’s thighs. He held Dean’s head against this shoulder in a protective stance. All he could think was ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>please don’t let us die like this.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure they’re here? I don’t see anything.” Ketch’s voice said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m sure! There was a really well made animal trap not far from here, and the tall one from 12 knows how to hunt!” Ruby’s voice called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard the footsteps above them retreat and there was silence again. Alec carefully let Dean down in the water without making too much of a sound. Dean hissed a little at the rock wall scraping against his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get our clothes and run!” Dean whispered and Alec nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They peaked through the waterfall as best they could, and when they didn’t see or hear anything they slowly and soundlessly got up from the lake and took their clothes, running into the safety of the trees again. When they deemed what was far enough from the lake they quickly put their clothes on, Dean tying his hoodie around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was close!” Alec breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too close…” Dean laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing? We almost got killed, and in our underwear no less!” Alec exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not laughing at that, I’m just happy.” Dean said with a wide grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you happy fo- Oh.” Alec caught himself and realized what Dean was talking about. “I guess you think I’m easy now, huh?” He half teased, half asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I’m even easier so you’re good.” Dean answered him with a wink. “By the way, nice hickey.” He teased back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alec’s eyes widened and his hand shot up to his neck, then he remembered that Dean hadn’t even been near there with his mouth. “Funny. I like yours better though.” Alec shot back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t!” Dean burst out, shocked but smiling. He did indeed have a big, red mark on the side of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I did.” Alec said and winked back. He loved the few times when he could tease back like this. He loved seeing Dean blush, especially since it almost never happened. He was always so confident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There they are!” Toni’s voice called out, making Dean and Alec freeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they spotted her they started running. They ran along the trees, hastily jumping over rocks and dodging branches. Every time they stopped for a second to see if they were clear they spotted the careers again. Without thinking, Alec started climbing a tree. He was about to help Dean up when they heard the others coming there fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t make it! There’s not enough time!” Dean told Alec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you down there!” Alec told him and tried to grab for him, but Dean moved back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hide! I mean it. I’ll get them out of here, just don’t come down till it’s safe. I’ll see you later!” Dean shot back and stepped away from the tree. Alec kept climbing and hid behind a branch, looking down at Dean between the leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There he is! Grab him!” Ruby called out and Ketch grabbed Dean from the back, holding his arms in an iron grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toni went up to Dean and punched him in the face, leaving broken skin on his cheekbone. Alec had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from gasping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any last words?” Alastair said while stepping up to him with a knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you find him!” Dean burst out before Alastair lowered the blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can find him on our own, thanks.” Ruby snarled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you can’t. He’s the best goddamned hunter in our district, he knows how to cover his tracks in a way no other district knows of.” Dean said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He makes a good point. Do you know it then?” Ketch asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes of course, it’s like district 12 101.” Dean said, a little calmer than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I need a break anyway.” Ruby said and sat by the tree Alec was hidden in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to go after him? He went that way.” Dean said and nodded in a random direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get him tomorrow. If you can track him as well as you say, that is.” Tony said and took a place near Ruby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ketch let go of Dean and Alastair walked up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we find your boyfriend and kill him, I’m going to have so much fun killing you slowly.” He said with a scary grin, cutting along Dean’s face with a small knife. Dean hissed as blood started to run down his face. Alastair laughed and took a place on the ground by the girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec looked down at the scene in horror. How on earth were they getting out of this one?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jace pondered the thought for days. Was he really jealous of Dean? He had concluded that he was definitely not against the gay thing, he would always love Alec, no matter what sexual preferences he had. No, this gut wrenching feeling was something more. He tried to let it go while he was once again at the Lightwoods, watching the games with Izzy and Max. A few more people had died since, but both Alec and Dean were still alive. Unfortunately, so were the careers. They were the ones the camera was following at the moment. They were vicious people, laughing and joking about the lives they had taken. It made Jace sick to his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>The cameras followed them as they made their way to what looked like a lake. Before they got there however they discovered a trap in the woods. It had almost caught one of the guys from district 2. Jace would recognize that trap anywhere, and he started to worry that the careers would too. And they did. They continued out by the lake to look for Dean and Alec, when suddenly the camera shifted to another one. It was a camera behind the waterfall by the lake, and the text <em> ‘Meanwhile in the waterfall of love’ </em>was displayed at the bottom of the screen. </p><p> </p><p>At first Jace couldn’t believe his eyes! There was Alec, his innocent best friend, about to… About to what? Lose his virginity? Izzy quickly covered Max’s eyes and looked at Jace with a horrified look. If it was because of what her brother was doing or because the careers were right above their heads, he didn’t know. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He had to keep watching until he knew his friend was safe. Then he saw that the two men had heard the careers. Thank God! They stood there, hidden, and listened. Then the camera shifted on to the careers again while they searched high and low for the other tributes, and lastly you could see a shot of Dean and Alec running into the woods, clothes in hand. Now that he knew Alec was safe he abruptly stood up from the couch and left the Lightwoods’ house.</p><p>The next day when he came over Izzy cornered him.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?! Why did you leave yesterday?!” She scolded. </p><p> </p><p>“It was just too much. Seeing Alec being indecent like that…” He told her but she interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>“Jace! Please tell me you’re not a homophobe?!” She asked angrily. </p><p> </p><p>Jace put his hands up placatingly. “No! Izzy, of course not! I love Alec, I would never judge him for that, it’s just…”</p><p> </p><p>“Just. What?” She glared at him. </p><p> </p><p>Jace looked down at his feet, he could feel the heat in his cheeks and he knew that Izzy could see the colour of them changing. </p><p><br/>“Oh my God. You do love Alec, but in a way that you wish it was you there and not Dean…” She said in realisation. </p><p> </p><p>“Izzy, please, can we not…” Jace pleaded and she understood completely. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Although you missed something yesterday. Alec is stuck in a tree hiding, and the careers and Dean are right below him, but they don’t know he’s there! Or well, Dean knows because he is the one who told him to hide! Come, watch!” She explained in a rushed voice and dragged Jace to the couch where Max was already sitting. “Max what did we miss?”</p><p> </p><p>“The girl from 11 is there, she’s hiding in a tree beside Alec’s and is trying to get his attention, but he hasn’t seen her yet.” Max filled them in. </p><p> </p><p>They all looked at the screen as Alec finally spotted the girl, Madzie. She was pointing on something large that was hanging in his tree, right above where the careers were snoozing away. Alec looked at the object and then down a couple of times before he got what she was trying to say. Then Crowley and his co-host, some woman with red hair, popped up with a picture of the strange object in the corner. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh, no. Is that what I think it is?” </em>The co-host said.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Yes I believe so. It is a trackerjacker nest. Is that what you were thinking?” </em>Crowley asked her.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh, if he is doing what I think he’s doing, they will be in a world of hurt!” </em>The co-host exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Indeed they will. For those of you who don’t know, trackerjackers are genetically mutated wasps with venom that causes searing pain, extreme hallucinations, and in many cases, death.” </em> Crowley explained to the viewers before the camera switched back to Alec who was now climbing towards the nest. </p><p> </p><p>All three were watching the screen in horror as their brother and friend got closer and closer to these lethal bugs. Izzy was hugging her younger brother so tight he could barely breathe. They watched how he took out a saw-like knife and started to saw on the branch from where it was hanging. A few of the trackerjackers were getting annoyed and buzzed around Alec’s head. They watched as Alec got the first sting. They all gasped and prayed for him to abandon the plan, but he just kept going, despite swaying slightly on the branch he was sitting. After a few minutes he finally managed to get the branch loose, and it fell down, nest and all, and crashed on the ground where the careers were sleeping. The nest cracked and hundreds of trackerjackers swarmed the newly awoken tributes. They all ran away screaming, except for the blonde, Toni, who was stung so much she couldn’t move. After a while the cannon sounded. </p><p> </p><p>They watched Alec practically fall down from the tree, almost on top of the dead tribute, and stumble around. He was clearly hallucinating. He stumbled around in a circle before spotting the dead tribute lying there, he then proceeded to grab the bow and arrows she had strapped to her back. Then they watched as Dean came running towards him, and they gasped as they thought the tribute would kill Alec. But he didn’t. He took the bow and arrows and strapped them to Alec’s back, then pushed him in the other direction of where the careers had run. </p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>Alec woke up to the leaves of trees rustling in the sunlight, giving him a peak of a blue sky. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. Then he recalled the events of the trackerjackers, and how their venom had made him hallucinate. He had seen the ground attacking him, or well, he had fallen down to the ground, that made more sense. It also explained why his wrists were sore, he must have landed on them. He remembered seeing Crowley walking among the trees, and he remembered Magnus standing there telling him to get up. He also remembered seeing Dean at some point, but he didn’t know why or if it had been real… </p><p> </p><p>The two former were obviously hallucinations, but had Dean been there? And where was he now? Was he even alive? How long had he been out? He sat up slowly, suddenly feeling something fall down from his neck, they were leaves. How did those get there? He glanced around, he was alone. A bow and quiver lay by his side, where had those come from? The last time he’d seen them, the girl Toni had had them. Did he take them from her? Or did she leave them by the tree when the nest had fallen? He had so many questions… Then he heard a small noise from behind a tree, and that’s when he spotted the little girl from district 11. </p><p> </p><p>“You can come out of you want, I won’t hurt you.” He told her carefully. </p><p> </p><p>She stuck her head out from behind the tree. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s Madzie, right?” He asked her with a smile. She nodded and stepped out in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for healing me.” He smiled at her. “Do you know how long I was out?” </p><p> </p><p>“Two days. No cannons. Your boyfriend is still alive.” She told him while stepping a little bit closer, feeling more and more safe. </p><p> </p><p>Alec let out a breath of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. Are you hungry? Do you want me to catch us some dinner?” He offered and Madzie smiled and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later Alec and Madzie were sitting on a pair of rocks, eating some rabbit meat. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you and him really in love?” Madzie asked him. </p><p> </p><p>He knew there were cameras there, but he didn’t want to lie to the girl, so he told a half truth.</p><p> </p><p>“We like each other a lot, and I think we’re falling in love.” He told her with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s really cool. Is he a good kisser?” She laughed innocently. Alec chuckled as well. This time he didn’t have to lie at all. </p><p> </p><p>“He is a great kisser. He was actually my very first kiss.” He told her with a goofy smile. Maybe he really was falling for Dean… </p><p> </p><p>“That’s really romantic. I hope my first kiss will be a good one too.” She thought out loud. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it will be.” Alec said with a sad smile. </p><p> </p><p>“So what do you want to do? Should we look for your boyfriend?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I should. But we should really take care of those careers too.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could do both. Maybe he’s with them.” Madzie suggested. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good point. And I think I’ve got an idea…” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” She asked with an expectant look. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re probably holding court at the cornucopia, I can stake it out and see if Dean’s with them.” He told her.</p><p> </p><p>“They are. I’ve seen them there before. They have taken all of the food and weapons and put in a pile in the middle.” Madzie told him. </p><p> </p><p>“Even better! If we lure them out of there I can try and destroy their food, that way they’ll be easier targets.” Alec thought out loud. </p><p> </p><p>“How do we lure them out?” Madzie asked with a curious look.</p><p> </p><p>“We make a fire. They’re always tracking other tributes, if they see a fire they’ll think it’s an easy target just sitting there for their taking.” Alec explained. </p><p> </p><p>Madzie nodded thoughtfully. “Okay, I’ll make the fire and run, you stake the place out in case they leave someone behind.” Madzie told him. </p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>A while later Alec and Madzie were putting the last twigs and leaves on the pile. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, remember the plan?” He asked her. </p><p> </p><p>“Light it up, drawing them out into the forest, run to our spot, and you stake out the cornucopia and destroy the food.” Madzie repeated the plan. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, and we meet back by the tree we agreed on.” Alec added.</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably have a signal, so we know when the other is safe or if we lose each other.” Madzie suggested. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, like what?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mockingjays, we use them in district 11 all the time to signal each other. They copy melodies.” Madzie told him and then proceeded to whistle a tune. The birds around the forest sang the tune back to her. “That’s our signal.” She told him with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Later Alec was hiding in the fringe of the woods, watching the cornucopia. Madzie had been right, Dean was with them. He looked a little worse for wear, cuts all over his face and his blonde hair soaked in blood, but he was alive. They had put up all of the food and weapons in a huge pile, just like Madzie had said, and it was surrounded by what looked like freshly dug graves. What were those? He saw a big pillar of smoke in the woods on the other end of the clearing. That was his signal, it was go time. </p><p> </p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p> </p><p>Jace and Izzy were watching the screen in anticipation while Max and Maryse were cooking up some dinner. No one had died in a while, so the show had mostly revolved around the careers like some type of reality show. But now something had changed. Alec was awake and had teamed up with that little girl from 11. Both Jace and Izzy were so thankful to her, the way she had healed Alec. Now they had come up with some sort of plan and Alec was hidden in the edge of the forest. In the clearing by the cornucopia, Jace and Izzy had watched the careers dig up the explosives from the platforms and reburied them around a huge pile of food and weapons. It was a minefield. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, there was smoke coming from the forest. The girl from 1 had knocked Dean out before taking off towards the smoke with the tributes from 2. As soon as they disappeared, they watched Alec sneak out in the clearing and they watched him drag Dean’s unconscious body into the forest again. Then Alec returned to his earlier stake out spot, trying to figure out the puzzle. Crowley’s voice over was heard. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let’s see if he figures this one out folks. One wrong move and we’ll see the man of fire in go up in smoke.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take him long. He raised his bow and shot an arrow at a net full of fruit. He seemed to be too far away. He stealthily inched closer and raised the bow again. </p><p> </p><p>“Alec, no! You’re too close!” Izzy exclaimed just as he shot the arrow, released the fruit, which bounced down on the explosives and set off the mines in a chainreaction. The detonation loudly boomed through the screen. The waves were so hard they knocked Alec backwards, flying into the trees. Then a cannon sounded. </p><p> </p><p>“NO! ALEC!” Jace cried out, causing Maryse and Max to rush into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened?! Who died?!” Max yelled. </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know! There was an explosion, then a cannon…” Izzy cried out. </p><p> </p><p>They all stared at the screen, the silence was deafening. Then Crowley appeared on the screen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And that folks, is the end of this year’s career alliance. It seems like the boys from district 2 didn’t think Ruby knocked out the boy hard enough and decided to make her pay for the food and weapons they lost. Let’s have a look.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The camera shifted onto Ketch snapping Ruby’s neck with his bare hands as they stood at the edge of the clearing, watching their supplies burn up. </p><p> </p><p>Izzy cried in relief. Everybody released their breaths they’d been holding. Alec was okay. Then they cut to some footage that happened later on that day. Dean was awake and with Alec, and they were whistling a melody which the birds in the forest copied. </p><p> </p><p>“What are they doing?” Max asked in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re looking for the girl from 11, she and Alec came up with that signal so that they could find each other.” Jace explained who had watched earlier. </p><p> </p><p>They all watched as Alec started to panic. Then the camera cut to Madzie, she was just being stabbed in the stomach by Ketch. They gasped, Izzy cried. How could he kill that sweet little girl in cold blood? Suddenly, an arrow made its way into Ketch’s leg and he cried out in pain. There was Alec and Dean. Ketch pulled the arrow out and ran, he knew he was too wounded to fight two people at once. Alec rushed over to Madzie and Dean went after Ketch, but he was too fast and Dean turned back to Alec and Madzie. He was holding her in his arms, rocking her gently. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Look up in the trees Madzie, aren’t they beautiful?” </em>Alec tried to comfort the little girl, tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Did you do it? Did you destroy the food?” </em> The girl coughed out. Alec cried and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was standing there, watching in horror as the girl was on the brink of death. Then they all heard the familiar melody coming out of Alec’s mouth. They were now crying, all the Lightwoods and Jace.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Of Guelder you bind  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> a wreath so fair </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and put it in your hair </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh how you laugh </em>
</p><p>
  <em> at the ivory </em>
</p><p>
  <em> of the moon above the tree” </em>
</p><p><br/>It was the song the Lightwoods’ father had sung to them. It was the song <em> Alec </em> had sung to them whenever they had been scared or sad. And now he was singing it to the little girl who had saved his life, while she was slowly dying in his arms. The cannon sounded, and they watched Alec sob over the girl, and Dean trying to comfort him. They watched as the boys gathered flowers and put them beautifully around her, they gave the girl a proper funeral. They watched as the camera closed up on Alec, and the raised his hand with three fingers up into the air. A silent prayer. There was something in his eyes that Jace had never seen before. It scared him. Alec had changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Three little words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After burying Madzie, Dean and Alec found a cave near the lake where they could hide while Dean was healing. Alastair had really done a number on him. He had cuts all over his face and chest, all of which would probably scar. He was a bloody mess. Alec had gathered some water from the lake and tore his hoodie apart for some rags. He was tending to Dean’s wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about Madzie.” Dean blurted out, not being able to take the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Alec said with a stoic expression. He had stopped crying hours ago, and he wasn’t about to start again. “Did you know she told me how romantic it was that you were my first kiss?” He asked, the thought just popping into his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I didn’t.” Dean answered sheepily. He knew the real story behind their first kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told me she hoped her first kiss would be good. She didn’t even say </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She said it as though she knew she would get out.” Alec continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you telling me this?” Dean asked cautiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m sick of their games!” Alec burst out angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I get it, okay. But they’re watching.” Dean grabbed for Alec’s wrist, trying to catch his eyes in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care anymore. What’s the point?” Alec burst out, tears falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Shh. It’s okay.” Dean comforted him and placed a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec tore away from him, looking at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop. I don’t care about the cameras, I’m tired of faking it, Dean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing it for the cameras.” Dean whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I want to.” Dean told him and kissed him again. This time, Alec let him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later Dean had a high fever, several of his wounds looked infected, but Alec knew it was poison. He didn’t have the heart to tell Dean. He was pale and sweaty, shivering on the cave floor. Alec did what he could, but it looked like he was out of options. He had tried every herb he could remember from survival skills training, but nothing had helped. Dean was going to die. Alec felt a tear run down his cheek. Was this really how Dean was supposed to go? Like this? Then he heard the familiar ping of a sponsor gift. He ducked out of the cave and saw the metal container sail towards him in a little parachute. He quickly grabbed it midair and opened it, hoping it would be some antidote. It wasn’t, but it was food at least, soup to be more specific. In the lid there was a message. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three little words go a long way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- H</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He discarded the message for now and rushed into the cave again to feed Dean the still warm soup. Alec felt disappointment that it wasn’t antidote, but at least Dean wouldn’t die hungry. Dean could barely sit up, but he managed to spoon feed him at least half of it. After Dean had fallen asleep he thought about the message from Hodge. He knew that Hodge couldn’t influence what the sponsors sent, only they decided depending on how much you played your part in the games to their liking. That’s when it struck him. He was playing a vital part in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> story. Dammit! They couldn’t honestly be asking this of him? Who was he kidding, of course they could! He liked Dean, but he had lost so many firsts to this act of theirs… Was it worth it? He looked over at Dean and saw his pale face. He looked like death. Of course it was worth it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean. Are you awake?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can’t seem to fall asleep.” Dean whispered back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About that day, at the bakery, in the rain…” He started, his memories and shame flooding him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say anything. I’m so sorry.” Dean whispered, reaching out weakly to cup Alec’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec leaned into the touch. “Why are you apologizing?” He asked with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have gone to you. I should have manned up, and just gone to you instead of throwing it to you like some animal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, you don’t have to be sorry for that. I should be the one to apologize, I never thanked you. You saved my life that night.” Alec exclaimed, holding Dean’s hand, pressing it to his cheek. “I owe you my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t owe me anything. And stop it. I know what you’re doing.” Dean scolded as best he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec stiffened. Did he know he was about to lie to him? How could he possibly have figured that out? Or maybe…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” He asked carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying goodbye. And you’re being overdramatic. It’s just a fever, I’ll bounce back. And then we’re going to take care of those douchebags from district 2, and then the rest of the tributes. Only then can you say goodbye, right before you win this thing and go home.” Dean told him with a weak smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec felt his heart tug. This man was to good for him. He didn’t deserve what Alec was about to do… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at him, but didn’t say anything. All Alec could think was </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t say it back don’t say it back don’t say it back.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Alec.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec crashed their lips together, but it was too late. He’d said it. Dean had told him he loved him, but only because he sincerely thought that Alec loved him back. He felt awful lying to him like this, so he just kept kissing him, letting everyone, including Dean, think that the tears streaming down his face were tears of joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both woke up to a voice the next morning. But it wasn’t one of the other tributes, it came from the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have two very important announcements for you today. The first being that at the cornucopia, there are four bags. One for district 2, one for district 5, one for district 11, and one for district 12. These bags have been provided by your sponsors and all contain something that you desperately need.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The antidote!” Alec burst out happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The second announcement is that the rules of the game have been changed.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean and Alec looked at each other questioningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If there are two tributes left standing from the same district, the 74th annual Hunger Games will be the first to ever crown two victors. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, did you hear that?!” Alec asked Dean who was equally excited but too weak to show it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I heard.” Dean answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just go grab the bag, we’ll get you up and running, then we can both go home!” Alec exclaimed, running to exit the cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec, wait!” Dean called out, making the other man stop. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec complied and sat down next to Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to be careful, okay? All the other tributes will be drawn to the cornucopia as well. You have to promise me to be careful, and promise that you’ll make it back to me. I won’t lose you.” Dean said sternly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise. I’ll come back to you.” Alec told him and kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Alexander Lightwood. Be safe.” Dean whispered before Alec exited the cave with a smile. He couldn’t say it back, and he couldn’t look at Dean. He felt ashamed, guilty. He really didn’t deserve the other man’s love.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. In case we die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adult scenes ahead! Prudes have been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over at the cornucopia he could see Charlie running for her bag, quickly swiping it off the table and take off running into the woods again. Alec waited and observed for a few minutes or so before doing the same. He ran up to the table, grabbed the bag for 12 and turned around only to be met with a knife flying right in front of his face. He turned to look where it had come from, and there stood Alastair with a sly grin. He didn’t even have time to react until he was tackled to the ground, Alastair straddling him with another knife ready to stab, the only thing stopping him was Alec’s hand on his wrist, keeping the knife at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor little loverboy. Where’s your boyfriend, huh? Did he like my handiwork?” He said with a poisonous laugh. He pushed the knife towards Alec’s face but Alec pushed back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon he’ll die, just like that little girl from 11. We got her good, didn’t we?” Alastair mocked and managed to almost reach Alec’s face with the knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could register what was happening, Aline from district 11 had tackled Alastair to the ground and was now in a similar position he had just been on Alec. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You killed her?! You killed Madzie?!” She yelled in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I didn’t!” Alastair pleaded, sly grin long gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking liar!” Aline shot back and cut his throat, blood splashing on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec grabbed the bag with the antidote and hauled ass before she could catch him. Fortunately for him, she didn’t follow. He ran back to the cave and dove in, opening the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, I got it!” He exclaimed and gave the antidote to Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back!” Dean exclaimed happily, clinging as best he could around Alec’s neck. “I heard the cannon, I was so worried!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Alastair. Aline got him. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry to scare you.” Alec said into Dean’s shoulder and hugged him hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. What’s in the bag? Is it medicine?” Dean asked happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s antidote. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, but there was poison on the knife Alastair used on you. I didn’t want to worry you further.” Alec breathed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s okay. At least we have the antidote now. You don’t think it’s too late?” Dean asked with worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope not. Use it, now.” Alec told him, and Dean complied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been 2 days, Dean was up and running, and looking better than ever. The days were uneventful, something that tended to happen when there were so few tributes left. They spent their days hunting for food and lazing around in the cave. They had heard another tribute at one point but they had left after a while and that was that. One night they were laying in the cave, kissing. They had spotted the “hidden” camera in there and they knew they had to keep up their act. Or well, an act mostly on Alec’s part. Dean had told him that he thought they were alone before when he had told him he loved Alec, which was meant to make Alec feel better but it did the opposite. Now he knew how Dean really felt and it made him feel even more guilty. But he couldn’t say anything, not when the whole of Idris was watching, so he just kept his pokerface. It was harder now, because now he was faking it both for the audience </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Dean. But he managed, and tried to focus on how good it felt to kiss Dean like this. He did like him after all, even though it wasn’t love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean started kissing his neck and throat, his breathing getting faster. It was just like at the waterfall, but now Alec wasn’t high on adrenaline and actually felt a little uncomfortable knowing that there were people watching. It didn’t seem to bother Dean though, the man putting his hands all over Alec’s body, feeling his every curve. And it didn’t stop Alec from getting aroused as he felt the warm touch of strong hands map out his body in a now familiar way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sneaked one of his hands under Alec’s shirt and scratched lightly on his back. Alec moaned at the sensation. Who would have thought that was a turn on for him? Dean noticed and repeated the movement but a little harder. Alec moaned louder as the felt the nails leave marks all over his back. He felt soft kisses on his neck turn into bites, the scraping of teeth making him dizzy with pleasure. Alec tried to reciprocate and bit down hard on Dean’s shoulder, causing the other man to hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry! Did it hurt?” Alec asked with worry written all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I liked it. Can you do it again?” Dean asked with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec smiled and complied, repeating his previous action. Dean’s hiss turned into a moan. When Alec moved to his throat to repeat the process Dean carded his fingers in Alec’s hair and gripped it, tugging lightly. It drove Alec insane. He let out a loud moan that was quickly swallowed up by a kiss from Dean, muffling the sound. When they broke apart Dean put his finger to his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh. We have to stay quiet in case anyone walks by. Can you do that for me?” He asked in a sensual voice. Alec nodded frantically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. Geez, who would’ve thought we were such pain junkies, huh?” Dean asked with a snicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec just smiled and caught Dean’s lower lip in between his teeth and bit down, hard. Dean automatically jerked his hips towards Alec. He could feel Dean’s blood on his own lips and licked it up, tasting the iron. Dean rolled up on top of him, dry humping his leg slowly and Alec could feel his own erection trapped between them. Dean moved his hand down Alec’s chest, over his stomach and down to his erection, rubbing it through his pants. Alec’s hips jerked up into the touch and he growled low in his throat. They kept kissing and scratching and biting and touching until Dean teased his fingers down Alec’s waistband and the raven haired man froze, remembering the camera. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean, stop.” He burst out, making the other man retract his hands quickly and sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Dean asked in slight panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s not you, I… I just, I know where things are headed and I- I can’t. I don’t want to…” He trailed off, making Dean raise a questioning eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to… What? Have sex?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean yes of course I want to, it’s just that…” Alec gestured him to move closer and then whispered in his ear. “I don’t want to lose my virginity for the whole country to see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean smiled fondly and winked at him. Alec looked at him in confusion as Dean stood up in the cave and reached for his hoodie that was discarded by the wall. He grabbed it and threw it over the camera and then proceeded to lie back on top of Alec.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better?” He asked seductively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t they still hear us?” Alec asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but they won’t broadcast anything without the footage, unless we say something like super important and game related.” Dean told him comfortingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec relaxed a bit and kissed Dean who started to tug on his hair again. The he stopped, looking deep into Alec’s hazel eyes with a serious expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to pressure you. If you’re not comfortable or don’t want to do this, we’ll stop. Just let me know.” He told Alec. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec thought about it for a second. He really liked Dean, he was attractive and kind and caring. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to let go of another ‘first.’ Although, as far as he knew, he could die any day now. And he knew that Dean loved him. Maybe the timing wasn’t perfect, but it was damn near to it under the circumstances. He looked into Dean’s green eyes and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to. But I’ve never… You know, and I’m not sure about how everything works, I mean how do you know who tops and who…” Alec trailed off as a blush reached his cheeks. He avoided to look at Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t feel embarrassed. Look at me.” Dean told him, taking ahold of his chin and turning his head back to him. “I’ll be gentle, I’ll talk you through it. If you wonder about anything, ask me and I will answer as best I can. Sound good?” He asked in a low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded carefully. “Can you top? I’m not sure I’m ready to try that yet.” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. But first, I want to try something on you.” Dean said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec nodded and Dean kissed him fiercely, pulling him up into a sitting position, Dean straddling him. Dean tugged on his shirt and they broke apart just long enough for Alec to get his shirt off. Alec then proceeded to remove Dean’s shirt as well. Dean kept kissing him, slowly laying him down onto the ground again. He kissed Alec down the side of his throat, leaving bitemarks, to which Alec moaned and jerked his hips up. Dean then kissed down along his chest, stopping at the nipple. He licked over it and sucked on it lightly. Alec had to put his hand over his own mouth to keep quiet. Dean chuckled a little and kept trailing kisses down, licking at his abs and gracing his teeth against them. He then continued even further down and that’s when Alec understood what the other man was doing. His head filled with clouds and he felt his erection twitch. When Dean grabbed ahold of his waistband and tugged both pants and underwear down Alec raised his hips so that Dean could get the clothes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he threw away the clothes Dean grabbed Alec’s leg and kissed his ankle, slowly starting to kiss his way up the inside of Alec’s leg. When Dean kissed the inside of his thigh, drawing closer and closer, he could feel his erection twitching in anticipation. Dean licked a broad stripe along the underside of his cock and he had to bite his fingers lightly to keep the moan in. He could feel the precome leaking and smudging his stomach. Dean cleaned it off with his tongue and proceeded to lap up the precome on his slit before taking the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the tip and slit and hollowed out his cheeks, taking more and more of Alec’s cock into his mouth. Alec was lost, he didn’t know what to do. He tried his best to keep in his moans as he felt the warmth around him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly, Dean pulled off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could register the loss Alec felt Dean’s tongue tease around his rim. Then Dean stuck his tongue inside of him and he jumped a little at the surprise but quickly fell into the pleasure again. Dean chuckled at his reaction, making his mouth vibrate and Alec was dead. He had died and gone to heaven! Dean continued to lick him open, making him wet and loose. He felt the pressure building and before he knew it cum shot out of him and splattered his stomach. Dean put his mouth on his cock again and cleaned it off, then he moved up and lapped the sticky substance off of Alec. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you taste good.” Dean told him and hummed in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit… That was… Wow…” Alec exclaimed in a groggy voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean pulled off his own pants and underwear and layed down on top of Alec again. Alec kissed him hard, tasting himself on Dean and moaned into the kiss. Dean bit down on his shoulder and positioned himself, his erection pressing slightly at Alec’s entrance. He waited for Alec to nod and then he slowly penetrated his rim, stretching him with his cock. Alec hissed a little and Dean stopped to let him relax. When he got the go ahead he sank slowly into Alec until he was bottomed out and he looked into Alec’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” He asked in a calm voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It burns a little, but it’s ebbing away.” Alec told him in a slightly strained voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just do your best to relax, I won’t move until you tell me to.” Dean whispered and stroked some hair out of Alec’s face. He cupped his cheek and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can move now.” Alec whispered back and kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean started to move slowly, and soon hisses turned into moans. Dean kissed him and drowned out both of their moans as he picked up the speed and fucked into Alec hard. Alec could feel himself getting hard again, his erection trapped between them. He clawed at Dean’s back, earning himself a tug in the hair. Dean changed the angle a bit and Alec could feel his cock graze over something inside of him, making him see stars. He let out a yelp and Dean slammed into him again and again, hitting the same spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon Alec felt the familiar sensation wash over him again and he came a second time, covering both of them in his cum. He clenched around Dean’s cock, causing him to follow shortly after, filling Alec with his own cum. He fucked them both through the aftershocks before slowing down. He carefully pulled out from Alec and proceeded to clean him out, Alec moaning at the sensation. When Dean was done he wanted to try it, so he went down on Dean and lapped up the cum from his cock and stomach. Dean leaned back onto the floor, and Alec soon joined him, resting his head against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if that’s weird or anything. I’ve just always liked it.” Dean confided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The cum thing? No it’s okay. I had to try it and I get it. I think I need you to come in my mouth next time.” Alec told him with a blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God. You are fucking perfect, Alec.” Dean burst out and kissed him on top of his head. Alec snuggled into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad I won’t die a virgin.” Alec thought out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You won’t die. Period. We’re going home.” Dean scolded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec didn’t respond. If Dean was telling the truth, the consequences for both of them would be horrendous to deal with. But maybe, just maybe, they could deal with them together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The beginning of the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning after they were making their way through the woods, gathering food and wood for a fire. Alec had wandered away from their spot and had his arms full of sticks when he heard the cannon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean? Dean!” He called out, but got no answer. He dropped the wood and ran back towards where they were going to set up camp, then he ran right into Dean who had a similar scared expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec, thank God! I heard the cannon and bolted, trying to find you!” He exclaimed, embracing Alec in a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay. You’re okay. Who died?” Alec asked in confusion. Dean just shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they had gathered some berries and some wood they stumbled upon Charlie’s body. She had been stealing food from what Dean had gathered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even hear her, or see her.” Dean exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just be happy you didn’t decide to snack on what you gathered, you’d be dead.” Alec said and looked a the berries. “They’re poisonous.” He added and took a handful, putting them in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you taking those if they’re not edible?” Dean asked in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because Aline or Ketch might be hungry too.” Alec said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night they heard a cannon. Then they saw Aline’s face in the sky, signalling her death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s starting…” Dean said in a low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as first light touches the sky, we’ll leave for the cornucopia, we’ll find Ketch there.” Alec said and Dean nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only, daylight never came. The game maker kept the arena in the dark. Alec was getting suspicious, but they had to leave. They climbed down from the tree they’d been in and walked towards the clearing. That’s when they heard howls from behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec, has there been wolves here before?” Dean asked, fear clear in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. But I don’t think those are wolves…” Alec answered as the looked in horror to their left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A creature was staring at them from the darkness of the trees. It was similar to a wolf, but it was black, twice as big, and standing on its hind legs. It had big, yellow eyes that reflected in the dark. It growled low, standing like it was about to pounce on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RUN!” Alec yelled and grabbed Dean by his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ran faster than they had ever done before and tried their best to navigate their way through the dark forest. The wolf-like creatures increased in numbers, and soon they were chased by at least 5 of them. Dean hit his foot on a rock and swore. When they got to the clearing they spotted the cornucopia and ran straight towards it. Alec gave Dean a boost up and jumped after him, trying to heave himself up, which didn’t work too well on the smooth, slippery surface. Dean grabbed his arms and pulled, finally managing to drag him up just as one of the wolf-like creatures snapped its jaw after his foot. The creatures couldn’t reach them here. They let out a sigh of relief, but it was too soon. No one had seen Ketch hiding on the roof as well. He grabbed Dean from behind and put a knife to his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Dean!” Alec called out before raising his bow towards Ketch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, I’ll just drag him with me, right down to those mutts.” Ketch said and laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec assessed the situation. He could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> risk Dean falling down. He aimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoot, Lightwood! Shoot us down and win. Isn’t that what you want? Don’t you want revenge for Madzie?” Ketch yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was being baited, but he saw red. How dare he mention Madzie?! That scum!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec, it’s okay! Shoot him. Shoot him and go home. I understand!” Dean called out to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean had a heart of gold. He was willing to sacrifice himself for Alec. The anger seeped away. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> letting Dean go. Not now. He lowered his bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Shoot! Shoot, you coward, take the shot!” Ketch yelled angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted him to shoot. So Alec did. He raised his bow and shot Ketch in the foot. He cried out in pain and lost his hold on Dean. But Dean didn’t push him back. He grabbed Ketch and threw him over his shoulder, making the tribute fall on his back with a loud thump on the middle of the roof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch!” Dean yelled and was just about to pound on him when Alec stopped him mid-swing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s mine.” Alec said in a calm but icy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared at him incredulously, but when he saw Alec’s expression he stepped back. He was almost scared. He had never seen Alec look like this before. He looked like a cold-blooded killer, no emotion, not even anger. Alec stepped up to Ketch who looked like he was ready to pee himself. Alec straddled him and punched. His knuckles met Ketch’s face again and again. Blood was splattering up on Alec’s face, but he didn’t stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking say her name! You have no right! You fucking bastard!” Alec yelled at his face as he kept punching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ketch was just a bloody pulp with an unrecognizable face he got up and kicked him in the side until he rolled over the edge, right down to the mutts. They could hear his cries of agony. No! He was still alive? Dean was horrified, but Alec didn’t seem fazed at all. It scared Dean, but he walked over to Alec and embraced him carefully, bringing them both to their knees. They waited for the cannon. But it didn’t come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mutts had dragged Ketch into the cornucopia and were killing him slowly. There was nothing neither Alec or Dean could do without risking death. They just sat there for hours and hours, listening to the mutts tear Ketch apart, his screams echoing throughout the clearing. No one dared speak to the other. No one dared to go to sleep. So they just sat and listened. After what would have been about two days, the cannon finally sounded, and the mutts disappeared into the forest. Then a voice from the sky sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“An important announcement! The previous rule about being able to have two victors has been revoked. There can only be one. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?!” Alec shouted at the sky. It was the first words he’d spoken since yelling at Ketch. “Fucking liars!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec, calm down.” Dean said calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No! I won’t calm down, they lied to us!” He yelled, making Dean flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alec, I know. It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean it’s okay?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just kill me. Kill me and go home.” Dean said and looked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I can’t! I won’t!” Alec cried out. Dean took his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Look at me. You can, and you will. It’s okay.” He tried to soothe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. Not after all of this, not after we-” He cut himself off with a sob. Then he remembered something. “You know what? Screw them. Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course I trust you.” Dean said, looking into his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec reached into his pocket and pulled out the poisonous berries, he then gave half of them to Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you do it with me?” He asked carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at the berries, not understanding at first. Then it clicked, and he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and me forever, Alec.” He said with a sad smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and me forever, Dean.” Alec answered. They both were about to eat the berries when the voice from the sky interrupted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, the two victors of the 74th annual Hunger Games, Alec Lightwood and Dean Winchester!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec shot up from bed, rushing into his Dean’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean! Shhh, Dean it’s okay, you’re okay.” He tried to soothe the man. “It was just a dream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was me, they killed me.” Dean cried into the other man’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. But they didn’t. You’re alive, we’re alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were on the train on their way back home to district 12. After the arena they had been picked up by a dropship and rushed to an infirmary where they had been healed and washed and groomed, before being paraded around Alicante. At first there were the endless interviews, having to repeat the story again and again that Hodge had etched into their brains. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We were so in love, we couldn’t imagine living without each other. We would rather die than to be apart.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hodge had told them to say this to anyone who asked, and nothing else. He looked terrified, like he knew something they didn’t. Neither Alec or Dean had questioned him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there were the parties and the big coronation at the end of the tour. President Morgenstern had walked up to Alec, put the crown on his head, and seen his mockingjay brooch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a lovely brooch, what is it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you Mr. President, it is a mockingjay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alec had answered. The president had given him a look, the same one as he thought he had caught a glimpse of at the presentation to Alicante. It was unnerving, but Alec discarded the thought yet again, blaming it on him being paranoid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now they were on the train home. Dean couldn’t get through one night’s sleep without waking up in terror. And every time, Alec was there to comfort him, to lull him back to sleep. It was the least he could do after all that had happened. He rocked Dean gently and held him to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we do now?” Dean sniffled after calming down a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go back to sleep. I’ll stay with you. Like always.” Alec answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean when we get back home.” Dean clarified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe we’ll just try to forget everything. Try to lead normal lives.” Alec suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at him and sighed. Alec wiped the tears off his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to forget everything, Alec. And besides, the chances of either of us ever leading a normal life disappeared the moment you volunteered in place of Max.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>